Spawn of Satan
by IsisIsabella
Summary: In an age where women have to quiet, brainless and subservient, Bloom Elliot certainly is an exception.When her sister Stella wants to elope with Prince Sky, she takes her sister's place to save her family's honour -AU, BxS/DiasproxAvalon COMPLETE
1. Sisters

**Title: **Spawn of Satan

**Couples: **BloomSky, StellaSky, StellaBrandon, DiasproAvalon

**Rating: **T, might turn into M, but I'll give you a warning if it does.

**Summary: **_In an age where women are supposed to be obedient, quiet, dumb and subservient, Ms Bloom Elliot is certainly an exception. When her sister Stella wants to elope with the infamous seducer Prince Sky, who ranks amongst the highest nobility, she decides to take her sisters place in order to save her reputation and escape a forced marriage to someone she doesn't respect. She has no money, no friends, and she doesn't know where he will take her. He is cold, emotionless and never in need of love. As they meet, he has no very pure intentions with her. He will take her, she will yield. No feelings involved. Right?_

**Chapters: **15 to 20

* * *

A/N: **Hello loved ones! As you might have noticed, this is my new story: Spawn of Satan. It is not entirely AU, since it does take place in Magix and its surroundings, but it's set in another time, namely 18****th****-19****th**** century. A little twist :)**

**Now on with the story, but firstly**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Winx Club'. I do not wish to make any profit out of this story, I only obey to my imagination. All the rights go to Iginio Straffi.**

**Second and last: A huge thanks to Firefairy19 and TotallyLori for playing Beta for me, in order to keep my smaller and bigger mistakes to a minimum. Keep the grammar-nazi thing going, Erica ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Sisters**

_I loved my sister to death, I really did. But she was not very good at thinking, so sometimes I helped her to think things over. She did realize she couldn't do without me. And it was a mutual feeling of course._

_Because we were sisters._

_

* * *

_

I was gazing at my reflection. Gazing motionlessly at the pale but clear complexion, the soft pink lips, the small nose, the serene sapphire eyes and finally the red wavy curls framing my face. I sighed deeply and switched off the bed lamp next to the mirror, instantly liking my face better in the dark. I turned around quickly as I heard the door open. As I expected, my younger sister Stella came bounding through and gathered her skirts before plopping down her creamy canopy. I could not help but stare at perfection itself she seemed to advocate. Who would want a pale complexion if they could have rosy cheeks instead? Who could possibly be in need of complex greenish blue eyes if radiant and lively doe-eyes were available? No wonder she practically broke her neck over all these admirers. My lips curled involuntarily into a smile as I watched her scowl.

"Please tell me you are having cheery thoughts." She always sounded so artless when she opened her mouth. Coquettish too, but that part of her was reserved for other people.

"Absolutely." I tried not to sound too sarcastic, although I knew she wouldn't pick it up anyway. Why even bother, I asked myself sometimes. Because unlike her, you received an expensive education, that turned you into a refined lady, I chastised myself.

"I wonder why Mama makes us wear these heavy skirts." She yawned adorably. "I have seen women roaming the streets with much lighter and shorter petticoats." She pouted charmingly.

"Stella, you cannot possibly want such a thing." I sighed at her bad morals. "You'll only attract even more attention." I tried to dissuade her by flattery.

"I certainly wouldn't mind that." She giggled animatedly. "Besides, Mama already consented in buying me a new skirt that doesn't polish the floors." She rolled her eyes and smiled, probably wondering how she could achieve such eloquence.

"Oh no, Stella." I reacted mortified.

"Oh yes, Bella." She mocked, calling me by my nickname. "I'm wearing it tonight when I am meeting prince Sky." She tried to sound nonchalant, but she failed miserably.

"Oh no, you won't!" I forbade her, determinate.

"I wonder how I shall wear my hair. Put up?" she pushed her hair up and twisted it in a loose bun. "Or down?" she let the sleek mass of soft golden locks flow down her back, looking satisfied.

"You cannot wear that skirt." I repeated stubbornly. "We are not commoners, Stell. We set an example for the people."

"Good heavens, you are intolerably old-fashioned!" she cried out carelessly. "I have already seen Diaspro, Prince Sky's cousin, with a skirt like that. It is very fashionable."

"This is not about fashion." I explained calmly. "It's about protecting our honour. It is hard for us, three women alone, Stella."

"Hmph." She huffed indignantly. "Mama should have remarried after Papa's death." I chose to ignore that disrespectful comment.

"It's for the best. If you want a good husband, with a title…" Her eyes sparkled at the last word. "You have to be innocent. I have already heard alarming rumors about you and a certain prince." I added softly.

"Oh let them!" she smiled, half delighted, half annoyed. "Bella, I am so fond of him!" She squealed and twirled around elegantly.

I grimaced. 'Too bad he does not love you.' I was convinced prince Sky did not intend to marry her. He was an indiscrete arrogant flirt who could not be trusted. He was very handsome though, he possessed an almost feminine beauty. If one would not know better, one would think of him a naive boyish fellow. Alas, he was quite the contrary, as his nickname 'Spawn of Satan' suggested. This was the man my sister attempted to lure into matrimony. My mother only encouraged her, obviously not realizing we were much too inferior to even dream of such a connection. Her hopes were based on two Irish sisters, the O'Connors, that had conquered town ten years prior and though not very rich, nor of noble birth secured husbands with a fortune and a title.

"Oh yes, where is he taking you?" I asked curiously.

"We're going to the opera, of course. Madame Dragonfly." I stifled a laugh and corrected her in my mind: 'Madame Butterfly.' "You should come with us. William Doone will be there too." She smiled roguishly and winked at me. "Besides, if you're all about tradition and decorum, it is only natural that you as my elder sister should accompany me. Completely _comme il faut_." Her French was awfully heavy, but she could get away with it because she was Stella Elliott.

"I cordially accept your invitation, dear sister." I smiled as she examined her closet with a grave look (very unlike her to look concerned indeed). It was certainly not for that tool Doone that I was coming with, I wanted to keep an eye on my little sister.

"Fabulous." She clapped her hand enthusiastically and shoved me towards my own closet. "The carriage is picking us up in four hours, so get ready!" I chuckled lightly at her premature and unnecessary anxiety and walked towards the door briskly.

"I am sure I will manage."

"Don't come complaining to me if your curls turn out to be a lost cause!" she yelled after me.

I would manage.

* * *

Going to the opera was usually a serene and enjoyable experience for me.

Usually.

When my sister was chattering away vulgarly with her two awfully loud friends and William Doone could not keep his boring mouth shut, it was not. I averted my look to the door and closed my eyes, trying to drown out the incessant noise and focusing on the music instead. I heard the door open and opened my eyes, suddenly staring in a pair of cold, yet amused clear blue eyes. I quickly turned my face away from Prince Sky, obviously surprising him.

"I think this is absolutely insufferable, don't you agree?" Doone asked somewhere. I nodded absent-mindedly. The prince had seated himself next to my sister of course, glancing furtively at her visible ankles. He smiled triumphantly, but contemptuously. It was not a pretty sight. I tore my gaze away from my sister's back and met William's dull brown eyes.

"Were you even paying attention?" he asked, piqued and a little offended.

"I am very sorry sir, you were saying?" I apologized politely and laid my hand on his arm in a friendly gesture.

"I was just saying that your sister's male companion has shot a man yesterday. It must have been very shameful indeed. It was during a game of gambling. And they were drunk." He added, disgusted.

"I should tell my sister." I reacted pensively, gazing at the floor. "She will probably only find it exciting." I muttered dejectedly as I noticed something. "Are your shoes mauve, William?" I inquired distractedly. "That colour does not suit you."

"Miss Elliott! How can you speak of such things when…" he sputtered and glanced at my sibling and the Spawn of Satan, who were laughing loudly. "You have to warn her."

"I shall." I smiled and let my mind drift back to the opera as William slid closer and whispered conspiringly:

"I do not understand his preference for your sister, Ms Elliott. I have always found you much prettier and a great deal better-mannered."

"Really?" I asked, astonished at his courageous remark. My attention was drawn back to the music. "Well, that is lovely to hear, although you underestimate my sister's qualities, but you do wear purple shoes after all."

There was only one act left, when I noticed Prince Sky stand up, soon followed by a feverish-looking Stella. This could not be good. I tried to get rid of William when he offered me his assistance. After succeeding –which seemed to last a decade- , I wanted to leave the room unnoticed. I moved into the direction of their voices and hid behind a huge red pillar.

"…is impossible!"

"It is very common in those cities. You would be the hostess of grand balls and dinners. I'd lavish you with pearls, lace, diamonds… And of course, I would be there, Stell." What appalling city was he talking about? He wanted to take her to a strange city. Something had to be done.

"But how could I… my family… I need to remain innocent." Stella protested very faintly.

"Do you want me?" he asked roughly. No soft whispers, no pet names and no tender caresses. He treated her like a business transaction. "I want you to come with me beautiful girl. Not as my wife, you know I never intended that, don't be foolish now." At least he was honest. Good heavens, that meant he wanted to make my sister his mistress, his personal whore. This could not be borne. Then not a noise was heard, at last… a faint sigh from my sister and a low lustful growl coming from him. "The devil knows I want you." He drawled. Shuffling of feet, a surprised gasp from Stella and suddenly the sound of a body colliding with the pillar I was hiding behind. I could practically touch the flimsy fabric of the dress I did not want her to wear. At least she put up her hair primly as I asked her to.

"You want me too, dearest beloved. Why else did you put on that vile dress?" he mocked. At least one thing we agreed on. I dared to peek around the pole. His head was buried in her neck, my sister's eyes had fluttered shut and his right hand had scrunched up her underskirt. I managed to suppress a horrified gasp when I noticed his other hand was touching her breast. This was scandalous. It would have been very foolish to reveal myself though. I almost wished I had never come here.

"Oh God, prince Sky." Stella panted exaggeratedly.

"Tell me you want me. Tell me you'll come with me." He commanded, grasping her arms.

"Yes, I will come with you. I will, prince Sky. I will." He immediately let go of her after having coerced that positive answer and offered her an arm.

"We should get back." He said, collected and cold again. "I will send for you tomorrow." He whispered in her ear coolly, making her giggle excitedly.

I closed my eyes in defeat. Not a sweet word, no love coming from him. A quick order. And this was the man my sister had surrendered herself to. It had made me blush even hearing his ministrations. I could not help but wonder what the experience would have been like. I snapped myself back to reality, recollecting the reasons why he had touched her in the first place.

One: He wanted to take my sister to an unknown place and make her his whore, completely at his mercy.

Two: He did not want to marry her. That resulted in…

Three: Her reputation would be ruined.

Conclusion: Our family's reputation would be ruined.

And I was the only one who could prevent this.

**A/N: If you liked it, you might wanna read this author's note. I will post the second chapter within a few days, as soon as I have internet, because I'm leaving for Tunesia this evening. And I just wanted to share this chapter with you guys. That's it I guess. **

**It's possible I'll update faster, but that depends on the first reactions to this new story: reviews etc.**

**So anyhow, I hope you enjoyed, but now I have to go pack!**

**(And don't forget to review :))**

**Bye**

**II**


	2. Pride

**Pride**

_Every time she sent me that distant, cold, yet polite look, I felt myself boiling on the inside. _

_I wondered how she dared to defy me. I realized afterwards it was not about me –as I so egocentrically had assumed-, it was all hers._

_Pride._

_

* * *

_

"Of course I shot him. Why shouldn't I have? He was questioning my honesty in the game." I glanced at my astonished and very pale friend Brandon d'Alembert.

"He was drunk. You both were." He retorted, trying to reprimand me. I didn't care a donkey's ass for his silly reproofs. "Your imprudent behaviour is starting to lose its charm."

"Is he dead?" I asked, not actually caring if that idiotic moron Riven Harville had survived.

"No, he has not succumbed to his injuries. It is very fortunate that the young Jameson is so cold-blooded. His graveness and capable actions saved you from any further insults and questions." He paused and watched me curiously. "Isn't he the nobody courting your cousin Diaspro?"

"Very _fortunate_ indeed." I rubbed my chin thoughtfully at Avalon Jameson's interesting intervention, but decided to avoid the subject and inquired after Harville's physical condition. "And he is quite alive? You are sure of that?"

"Yes. But Sky, he is not stable. I suggest you…" I cut him off by speaking myself before he could actually present an indubitably splendid suggestion.

"Damned, I must be more drunk than I thought. I was certain I killed him."

"Don't be ridiculous, you're already in danger." And again that stern look and furrowing of the brow.

"Now _you _are being ridiculous."

"I am not trying to amuse you, Your Majesty." He sneered contemptuously. "This duelling over trifles in a disgraceful physical state has become a nasty habit of yours." He tried to reprimand me again. He should really find a mistress to entertain himself.

"I can't help it that there are so many bloody idiots roaming Magix."

"I am very anxious to hear what your father would say about that argument." He paused to see the effect of his words and continued, though I already knew what he would say. "He _knows_." I froze for a moment, but regained composure quickly.

"Of course he does. Doesn't he always?" I asked rhetorically, half joking, half repulsed.

The conversation with my father was definitely disagreeable. He wished me to leave the country. I refused to go on this banishment alone. I would take that darling creature. What's her name again? Stella Elliot.

When I entered the loge, the first thing I noticed was a pair of serene blue – no they're not blue, I couldn't discern their colour- eyes boring into mine. Who was that stern, coy-looking woman? She looked away as soon as our eyes locked. She despised me. That was very intriguing.

"Prince Sky! You are intolerably tardy!" Stella exclaimed gaily and extended her perfect little hand. I pressed a kiss on it, touching her skin longer than necessary and decided to place myself in the seat next to her. That's when I noticed her skirt with ankles visible through very thing stockings. My lips curled into a scornful smirk that she probably considered as approving. By God, she desperately wanted to get me.

I would have her first.

* * *

She struggled, not very eloquently, while I could see the longing evidently in her eyes. I only had to take her in my arms and she yielded to my persuasive skills, like a meek little lamb. Silly little lamb.

As we returned from the empty hallway to the theatre, I spun around quickly, thinking I perceived a noise. I shrugged it off and entered the room, expecting to find a pair of stern blue –I would discover the real colour when I came back. She could be my next mission- eyes fixated on the stage. However, there was no one to watch the décor. She was gone. The only ones left were those silly sisters Moore and that daft William Doone. Was that bloke wearing purple shoes?

If she was not in here, she could have heard the conversation between me and Stella. I did not know what her relation to Stella was, but she could form a problem. I jumped up abruptly and headed to the door again, ignoring Stella's playful protests. When I opened the door, _she_ was standing against a pillar, looking rather flustered. She was taking deep breaths and leaning against the brick column as if to steady herself. I did not hesitate a second and closed the door behind me, striding over to her as she moved in my direction.

"Miss." I smirked a little at her furious countenance. She had a cute little blush on her cheeks. As my eyes travelled up and down her body shamelessly, she wrapped a large shawl over her shoulders protectively, as if she wanted to shield herself from my insolent look. I raised my eyebrow surprised. She was very… unlike her sister.

"Your Majesty, to what do I own this honour?" She curtseyed politely and pursed her lips, avoiding all eye contact in the process of formalities.

"I was only wondering what you were doing out here alone. So terribly alone." I made a move to place a hand on her waist, but she backed up quickly, bumping into the outer wall of our loge. Her hands reached for the door knob.

"Sir, I ask permission to leave now." She glared at me icily. "I will scream." She opened her mouth to do so, but I quickly placed my hands over her lips. Very soft, pink lips. But horribly stiff. I wondered if she had ever been kissed. Until she bit my finger that is.

"Damn!" I swallowed the insult I had prepared for her. Serpent.

"Good evening, Prince Sky." She bowed graciously and twisted the door knob. I rushed over to her and placed my hand over hers, preventing her from opening the door. She jumped at the physical contact, looking very offended.

"Your hand is cold." I whispered, ignoring her request to let her go.

"And so it will stay if you do not let me open this door." She retorted frustrated, still sounding very polite one way or another. She was quite the lady. The representation of calmness itself.

"Because someone in the loge will warm them up for you?" I guessed roguishly.

"I have no idea what his Majesty is talking about." She flushed nonetheless, like a good virgin.

"Fascinating." I removed my hand but stopped her one last time by placing my arm in front of her and towering over her ominously. I leaned in a bit while she shot me a look that almost made me regret my move. "Do note that he has purple shoes."

"They're mauve." She corrected slowly, with a suave voice and ducked under my arm graciously. She had the last word.

Odd.

**A/N: Thank you for your great reactions, I really appreciate it, so keep'em coming. The next update will be Sunday. I am quite sure of it, but I cannot control everything, so excuse me if I don't manage to upload. But I really want to, so I'll try my best**

**And yes, Avalon Jameson is based on Avalon from the show. And double yes, he's Diaspro's lover, but he will meet Bloom later on. Brandon isn't his usual cheery, careless self, but give the guy some credit, his best friend just shot someone while he was drunk. He's a little more edgy than he usually is, but he'll come around and surprise you ; )**

**Hoped you liked this BS-action, and I'll give you a preview for the next chapter, that will be entirely Bloom-centered.**

"_Don't you like him?"_

"_Of course not! He's Tool Doone!" I exclaimed angrily. "Does Mama think..." I stopped mid-sentence. "You insinuated that I approved of him?" I could barely _think_ the words, let alone _say_ that I loved him._

_(...)_

"_I just thought you were unhappy here because you and Mama do not always agree."_

"_We do not have to, Stell." I smiled at her child-like assumption and concern._

"_Don't you want a family of your own? Don't you want to be independent?" She asked earnestly._

"_Independence does not come with marriage. Do you know what does? Sacrifice. Duty. Gossip. A husband. God, Stella, what were you thinking?" (...)_

_To be continued..._


	3. Lie

**Lie**

_Sometimes I considered myself a clever being. Unlike my sister, I had received an excellent education in a very expensive boarding school. _

_I assumed I had benefited from it somehow. I had learned many silly things that would have suited my sister a great deal better. I learned valuable lessons too._

_Do not lie._

_

* * *

_

"That was utterly delightful!" Stella practically screamed. If your definition of 'Delightful' was that there was a big chance that our reputation would be ruined because of the immoral conduct of yourself and an infamous seducer, then yes: _utterly_ delightful. God I would have liked to scream myself.

"I am glad you have been entertained properly, Stell." I smiled tightly. Would she tell me?

"What's the matter, Bella? Will wasn't nice to you?" She winked at me cheekily.

"He is always very kind. Very considerate to my feelings." I tried to say something nice about him.

"Sheesh!" She waved her hand at me. "He's besotted with you!"

"I really don't…" Where was this coming from? And more importantly, where was this leading to?

"Oh now, don't protest, Bells! You know it's true."

"Stella, could you please refrain from talking about him?" I frowned at her.

"No, Bella, this is really important, you…"

"What do you know?" I cut her off sharply, sensing some mischief here.

"Easy, girl." She chuckled uncomfortably.

"Stella, if this concerns me, I need to know what you're talking about." I implored seriously.

"He was here yesterday. With mamma." She added conspiringly. He visited us all the time, I did not understand the commotion.

"Really? I did not see him. If he loves me so, you'd think…" I ended my mocking tone abruptly, as I realized why he had only greeted my mother. "Stella, please tell me it's not true."

"But Bloom.." She spoke without jesting now. "Don't you like him?"

"Of course not! He's tool Doone!" I exclaimed angrily. "I only talk to him because I'm too polite to refuse his company every time. It is so very tedious."

"Really?" she repeated. "I could have sworn…"

"Does mamma think…" I stopped mid-sentence to glare at my sister, who looked quite caught. "You insinuated that I… approved of him?" I could barely _think_ the words, let alone _say_ out loud that I could possibly _love_ him. I had to look at this the positive way: if he heard about Stella's unfortunate decision, he would never want me. Oh good heavens, what was wrong with me? I would never have let Stella accompany that misfit, even before I had heard this ridiculous announcement.

But how did I have to prevent this? This looming marriage proposal from tool Doone was nothing compared to Stella's dangerous situation. Preventing Prince Sky from taking Stella was more important that preventing my mother from presenting tool Doone as a husband for me. I would gladly marry Doone if I that could prevent Stella from being compromised. I feared it would not be that easy.

"I cannot comprehend how you could say such a thing to Mamma."

"I thought it would make you happy to have someone. Next year you'll be twenty!" She tried to justify herself.

"Yes, and the year after that, I will be one-and-twenty. I am not an old maid yet, Stella. Would you hate me if I was? Would I lose your affection as a sister?"

"Of course you would not!" She seated herself next to me and took my hand in hers tenderly. "I just thought you were unhappy here because you and Mamma do not always agree."

"We don't have to, Stella." I smiled at her child-like assumption.

"Don't you want a family if your own? Don't you want to be independent?" The graveness of the situation slammed into me again as I processed her seemingly innocent questions. I got up, violently ripping my hands out of her grip.

"Independence does not come with marriage. Do you know what does come with it? Gossip. Duty. Sacrifice. A husband. God Stella, what were you thinking? Why do you think I call him tool Doone in private?" I asked out loud, feeling frustrated and desperate again.

"Lover's nick name?" She guessed with a doubtful face. "I am sorry, Bloom." She shifted a bit and sighed. "He's not a bad man. He's not very rich, but he will be able to maintain you very well. And.." She hesitated, looking slightly abashed.

"What?" I rubbed my temple wearily.

"He has always preferred you over me." She confessed softly. I looked at her, surprised at the accuracy of her observations, and eventually averted my face again. "I did not want to…"

"No, you are right, Stell. They have always wanted to know _you_. I was the second chance they stumbled upon accidentally when they got acquainted with you." Or even worse: a chance to get closer to my sister.

"I do not understand it, really. You are very beautiful, Bloom." I smiled a little at her compliment, realizing she would never compare her beauty to mine. The difference was too astonishing to her. "We're different." That was the closest she could get to a comparison; claiming that we were different.

"You are right." I lied blatantly. "He is a good man." She raised her look at me hopefully. "But I do not want to get married and have children yet. I still feel so… young."

"Bella, will you come in here for a minute?" My mother whispered, knocking on our bedroom door before Stella could object. "Stella, stay here and continue your embroidering." She ordered my younger sister, who winked at me mischievously. Good God.

* * *

"Well Bella, I have had an extraordinary morning call, yesterday." She announced, seating herself with our latest puppy Victoria on her lap.

"Really mother?" I asked, feigning ignorance. This still could be concerning another matter, I would not ask for this.

"It was a call from a gentleman." She looked at me with the same expecting and conspiring look Stella bestowed upon me. As I did not make a move to guess the mysterious gentleman, she divulged the mystery.

"It was William Doone, my love. He has already visited your uncle, dear- everything very proper. Yesterday he asked for your hand in marriage! Isn't it delightful?" I was fed up with this awful use of the word 'delightful'. Good thing I had been prepared for this.

"I am very much obliged to Mr. Doone, Mamma." She looked at me eagerly. "But I need time to think his offer over."

"What's there to think about? He has six hundred pounds per annum, likely to exceed eight hundred!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. I obviously could not do better in her eyes. I was the granddaughter of a Marquis, and this was what she had planned for me? A merchant's son, no title, and a very moderate income. I could not help to think that there was more in store for me, that I was capable of much more. Everything I had learned at my boarding school, it would all be of no use, because I would have to converse about kettles and carrots from now on.

Where did that scornful speech come from? Must be the Elliot-pride, I figured, smiling slightly.

"I am perfectly aware of his merits, Mamma. But pray, answer this question for me: would you leave Stella with a man who had an income of a thousand pounds at its highest?"

"But Stella is…" She sputtered uncomfortably, searching for the word. "Different! She needs more! Luxury! You are such a modest woman, my dear." Very convincing. "He will visit us the day after tomorrow. Think of your family, Bloom." She closed the door after this last plea.

"And?" Stella asked excitedly, as I entered our room.

"He's coming the day after tomorrow." I repeated what Mamma said, only in a less happy manner. "Let's go to bed now." I shut her up before she could start squealing.

* * *

"Why aren't you excited? You will have a carriage within two years! What will you get? A barouche? A phaeton? Oh not such an awful chaise, please!" she gushed.

"Stella!" I have not decided anything." I checked her silliness, annoyed at her presumptions that Mamma had been successful in persuading me to marry Doone.

"But don't you want a carriage?" She asked, not-understanding.

"I imagine Prince Sky has multiple carriages, in all forms and sizes." I tried to change the subject. She giggled, giving me the sign I had succeeded in diverting her attention. I could almost see her blush in glee.

"Oh my, it would be delightful to have him as a husband." Again, abuse of that poor word. "I would be Princess Stella of Eraklyon when his father dies." I sat there in silence, listening to her squeals. The plan that was forming in my head to get rid of Prince Sky could only be executed if I was sure I would not hurt her feelings.

"Do you love him?" I inquired, dreading the answer. She burst into tinkling laughter.

"Of course not!" She hiccupped, amused. "Whatever for? Sir Wallace is much wittier, Mr Worthington less moody and Gomez is much more mysterious!" I disagreed because I thought it would be hard to find a man who was more secretive and closeted as Prince Sky, but I kept my mouth shut.

"You're absolutely right. Goodnight." I blew out the candle and stared off in the darkness as my turbulent mind tried to process and range all the unwelcome information I had received today.

* * *

"Miss, a letter has arrived for you." Jane handed it over with a curious look and curtseyed before leaving. It was addressed to 'Ms Elliot' and the writing was unknown to me, no matter how hurriedly scribbled and refined it looked. Maybe it was tool Doone's. I pushed that thought aside quickly and anxiously broke the seal.

"Baby, the carriage will be waiting for you at the end of your street at half past eleven in the evening. Meet me there. Take nothing with you. Yours, Sky."

This summoning was definitely not meant for me. He forgot our encounter. Then another thought entered my head: he did not know I was Stella's sister and he even forgot the fact that Stella had a sister. I could not believe Stella had neglected to tell him that, I assumed he had overlooked it. He actually thought Stella was the eldest daughter, thus he could address her as 'Ms Elliot', and not 'Ms Stella Elliot'. I knew one thing for sure: I would make him pay for that mistake. But how? I could just leave him standing there in the cold, waiting for my sister in vain, but I was sure he would persevere her more openly after that. My interception of the letter had to be unnoticed, as involuntarily as it was.

I could not be blamed, his own stupidity ruined this disgusting scheme. If only I had more time to think of a solution, preferably without William's visit looming over me.

"Oh." I said out loud as I realized something. Prince Sky had a free spot in his carriage. A very comfortable carriage, I imagined. I had no idea what his destination was, but I needed him to get as far as possible with the thought that Stella was his travelling companion and then disillusion him ruthlessly.

I started searching my travel dress and put a little household money and my own scanty stockings in my reticule carefully.

That was the plan.

* * *

As the clock struck eleven and I was tossing in my bed fully dressed, I wondered if I could leave my mother and sister, if I could deceive a cold nobleman and accompany Magix' Don Juan on a journey without knowing whence we were heading. Yet I was desperate, I did not know what else to do. It was cheating and lying, but it seemed the most effective solution. I listened to Stella's soft snoring, awaiting the second stroke in a strangely excited anticipation. As my younger sister let out a sharp breath, the clock chimed thunderously.

A quarter past eleven.

He called her 'baby' in the letter. How patronizing and degrading.

Because she was a woman.

Because he could.

My hate for him and my determination to perform the plan suddenly doubled. Did he really think he could elope with Stella that easily? I would make sure he would renounce her forever. I got up, collecting my few necessities, following the instructions of the note. The only order I would ever take from him, I promised myself grimly as I sneaked out of the house on tiptoe. The clock struck a third time as I reached the corner, where a dark carriage awaited my arrival. I handed my note to the footman, covering my face with a grey cloak. He silently opened the door into an empty carriage. I made myself comfortable in the soft cushions and warm fur blankets.

There was a box under the opposite bench. After examining the hard cover outlined in silver, I opened the chest, discovering three guns. I pulled out the smallest and hid it underneath my cloak. The whip sounded and the carriage started waggling forth. I stowed the box back and fingered the weapon that was now skillfully concealed.

Off we went.

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter might have been a bit boring, but it was really important to have everything straightened out. This was more of a 'thoughtful' chapter. The real action begins in the next chapter. Quick preview:**

"_Don't come closer." I showed the gun that had been lying so conveniently in the carriage._

"_How do you know it is even loaded?" He taunted me mercilessly. Why didn't he let me go? Why didn't he listen to me? It was common knowledge that you must not defy the person with the gun. _

_When he was one feet away from me, I could not stand this offending impudence anymore. _

_I stared in awe at the smoke coming from the gun slowly as Prince Sky sunk down on his knees, clutching his hurt arm._

**I will update within 2 weeks, I'm not sure when... When I have a little more free time, I suppose. Thank you so much for your reviews though, I really appreciate them, so keep'em coming! !**


	4. Social Standing

**Social Standing**

**

* * *

**

_I knew I was miles beneath him. Yet he always seemed to make me painfully aware of the fact over and over again, as if I was a little stubborn child that wouldn't understand the difference between 'then' and 'than'. I did not hate him for it. I could not hate him for it._

_Because he was right._

_

* * *

_

"Come on and get out, Stell." I reached my hand into the carriage and grabbed her gloved hand, that I had imagined smaller. "Will you remove that cloak now?"

"Inside." She replied with a muffled voice.

"As the lady wishes." I reacted courteously and guided her through the doorway into the dining room.

"Finally." A not very familiar clear voice exclaimed, relieved.

"Who the hell are you?" I cried out angrily at the unexpected sight.

"I am shocked you don't remember me, Prince Sky, but that's only natural, I guess. You are better acquainted with my sister Stella." She explained crudely.

"Then what the Deuce are you doing here, silly wench?" I shouted, out of my depth. This insolent woman had just ruined all my plans and she was standing there, triumphing and gloating like a bloody idiot. She did not move, she only giggled foolishly.

"Oh this is awfully amusing. My mother, my sister and I decided it was time to teach you a valuable lesson, your majesty."

"Your sister?" I asked, starting to feel an idiot myself because of the lack of information.

"Yes; this was her plan, sir. My mother elaborated and I have executed it now."

"You are a deceitful, lying tramp!" My voice raised in anger. There was something about this impertinent woman that really annoyed the hell out of me.

"That is an insult." She reacted impudently again. "She does not want you, Sir."

Who the hell was this woman?

"It seems that way. Quite a prank." A plan started forming in my turbulent mind. She was going down with me.

"You cannot always get what you want." She was only making it worse for herself by shifting to patronizing.

"I understand." I bowed, puzzling her. "So…" I walked over to her slowly. "I will take you instead of your sister. You have a nice figure." I assessed her quickly, making her flush in anger. Strange reaction for such a brazen woman. "You will do just fine. A fair replacement." I grabbed her by the waist, eliciting an indignant gasp.

"Let go of me this instant, Sir!" She yelped, incensed and very offended. "I am an honorable woman and I will stay that way until my marriage. Remove your hands!"

"If you are so god damn innocent, why are you here with me, Magix' most infamous seducer?"

"I am doing this for my sister." She kept on struggling in my hands, so I clenched my arm around her neck, making her go limp in a few seconds.

"Try better." I growled rudely.

"Okay." She squeaked and elbowed me in the gut, throwing me off guard for a few seconds. That was enough time for her to throw off her cloak and point a gun at me.

"Step back." She ordered.

* * *

-Switch to Bloom's POV-

"Don't come closer." I showed the gun that had been lying so conveniently in the carriage.

"How do you know it's even loaded?" He taunted me mercilessly. I hesitated for a second, but remained calm nonetheless.

"How do you know? You probably own a dozen of these."

"Then _try_." He drawled. Why was he provoking me?

"I will shoot." I threatened as he did not stop his movements. I put my finger on the trigger, trembling.

"Then I shall feel it." He replied stoically.

"If you do not come closer, I will not have to do this." I tried to reason with him, without knowing that was extremely pointless. Reasoning or negotiating logically never worked on him. I did not have that information back then, it would have been useless nonetheless. Why didn't he let me go? Why didn't he listen to me? It was common knowledge that you must not defy the person with the gun. He kept on approaching audaciously. When he was one feet away from me, I could not stand this stupid impudence anymore. Disrespectful man!

BAM!

I stared in awe at the smoke coming from the gun slowly as Prince Sky sunk down on his knees, clutching his hurt arm.

"So you did shoot me. That is remarkable." He observed drily. He looked at me in a peculiar, though not unkind manner.

"Oh my… did I kill you?" I inquired densely as I rushed over to him.

"You're not that good of a shooter. We could work on that." He grinned, with a sarcastic look painted over his features. I would see this expression, half amused, half annoyed, many more times. I did not have time to brood over his laconic reaction as three servants burst in, panicked. Sky nodded at me and a man strode over to me quickly, snatching my arms up and pouring a disgusting liquid down my throat.

Hazy – hazy…

* * *

-Switch to Sky's POV-

"She shot you, milord!" Gibson almost screeched. Sometimes I doubted if he and I were of the same sex.

"It was my own fault, Gibson." I replied gruffly. "I forced myself on her." Then it hit me that she shot me before I could succeed. "I tried to." I corrected myself.

"But really sir, a child like her…"

"A _woman_ like her." I amended his speech. "She is a lady, you damned fool. And no more of that feminine nonsense of yours. I need you to bring her to my room. She does not have any other guns hidden underneath her petticoats, I suppose?" I asked sarcastically, at the same time wondering if that would be an excuse for me to take a look. "Is she awake?"

"Yes, she is, sir."

"Bring her, you blockhead." I urged him and rolled my eyes as he waggled off, still protesting. Servants.

From the moment she pulled that trigger with those calm eyes, I remembered who she was: a respectable young woman. Why did she act so vulgarly then? I was determined to find out, what else would I engage myself with on this fourteen-day boat-trip to Adquistes?

I did not understand what she was doing here. She was Stella's sister, for God's sake. How did she get thrown into my devious, yet brilliant plan? Well, maybe not so brilliant, I mentally chided myself, wondering what had gone wrong.

"Good morning, sir." She greeted me quietly, curtseying politely like she did the first time we met. She looked very pale and thin as she placed herself in the chair next to my bed.

"How are you, sir? How is the wound being tend to?" She asked on the verge of tears.

"Do not cry. I am not dead." I ordered brusquely.

"Do not flatter yourself, your Majesty. I do not cry for you, you…" She did not finish. "I do not apologize, you…"

"I do." I replied, astonishing her. She raised her look at me with wide eyes whilst fingering a plain amethyst cross that was hanging listlessly on a grimy ribbon around her neck.

"But we need to talk." At that statement, she looked up at me again, still clenching the ornament, as if she was gathering strength from it.

"Yes we do."

**A/N: And there you go: some BS-action. She does not fawn over him yet, as you might have noticed. Since she kinda shot him. Well, things will improve so keep reading as it heats up fast between these two … **

**Next Chapter will be… the talk**

"_If you allow me, Ms. Elliot, that plan of yours was not very clever."_

"_Oh and I suppose it is very _clever_ to abduct an innocent girl, your Majesty?" I shot back, trying to calm myself. I had not found the right method yet because he was so utterly obnoxious._

"_I could never have suspected you were a virtuous woman after witnessing the part you played so convincingly." He looked at me accusingly._

"_Well, then I am very sorry you lack the basic knowledge of a human being to see through an act." I was perfectly serene again, notwithstanding his incredibly sexist and silly remarks._

"_I had no intention in getting to know your mind, my dear." _

**Big thank you to my reviewers and readers, especially Joy-Lovely, purplepeace, FireFairy219 (I knew YOU would appreciate it : )), xBloomStarx, Lilialh, winxprincess (missed ya), the darkness princess, kama674 and karlan1**

**Reviews make me very happy. Happiness results into good studying, which results into more leisure time, thus more updates, yummy!**

**X II **


	5. Hypocrites

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY L.! This is an update for the occasion of Firefairy219's birthday, but also for all of you. Because you have been waiting so long, there are two chapters. I have already written the two following ones, so update within the month, I suppose. The next chapter will be the last one the boat, unless I split it, but I probably won't, so stay tuned because a lot will happen!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Hypocrites**

_A quarter of them hates me, another quarter thinks I'm eccentric, a third group hates me and the last loves me. Or pretends to. That's why that first group cannot stand me. Because I can see them for what they really are. _

_Hypocrites._

_

* * *

_

"Are you really Stella Elliot's sister?" His first question does not exactly surprise me. I would have asked the same thing if I had been in his position. Unfortunately, I was currently in my position: sitting next to prince Sky, about to be catechized.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I am Miss Elliot." It was my way of making him realize where he went wrong in his whole preposterous plan. It was a simple etiquette-mistake.

"Ah." He merely replied, not signaling any obvious recognition of his error. He rubbed his chin pensively and I found myself wondering why stubbles were growing on his soft, baby-skin. So innocent he seemed. That thought snapped me back to reality very quickly. _He's anything but innocent_, I reprimanded myself.

"And you shot me because you are a respectable young woman, I suppose." He did not even bother to add a questioning tone, making it a statement, that I answered nonetheless.

"Yes, your Majesty." I wondered if was even able to utter a different reply. I started to doubt it very much.

"And now on to the question of the day." He announced sarcastically. "Why did you replace your sister?" I took a breath before beginning my story.

"Because Stella can be very thoughtless sometimes. Your Majesty. She possesses some common sense that can be overruled by adventurous and romantic plans."

"Such as the scheme I had plotted?" he inquired indifferently.

"No, your Majesty. That was a reckless and stupid plan. It could be called adventurous at its best, but never…" I made an effort to stop my voice from faltering as I imagined what could have become of Stella if she had accompanied him. "Never romantic."

"If you allow me, Miss Elliot, that plan of yours was not much better."

"What would you have done, your Majesty?" I sneered, raising my voice. "My sister was about to be shipped off with Magix' most infamous seducer to an unknown destination. My mother probably would not interfere because she expected a marriage as the result of this scheme. And imagine you are the only one in this crazy family to stop this nonsense? What would you have done, your Majesty?" I repeated the question more forcefully.

"If I would ever consider those petty, womanly objections, I would say…" he reached for the bottle of wine, but failed to grasp the bottleneck, wincing as he felt a flash of pain in his shoulder. Served him well, royal bastard. "It is still very stupid." He raised an eyebrow at me, unimpressed.

"Oh and I suppose it was very _intelligent_ to abduct an innocent girl, your Majesty?" I shot back as I was trying to calm myself. I was not doing great.

"I could never have suspected you were a virtuous woman after witnessing your vulgar act." He looked at me accusingly.

"Well then I am very sorry you lack the basic knowledge of a human being to see through an act." I was perfectly serene again and very content with my answer, notwithstanding his continuous sexist and silly remarks.

"I had no intention to reveal the complex depths of your mind, my dear." He retorted laconically. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"How dare you!" I cried out, feeling the difficultly acquired control slip away as I snatched the bottle of liquor out of his reach. "I may be deficient in obstructing plans, but I know very well how to take care of an ill person."

"I am not ill. Give me the damned wine back." He tried to reach for it, but pulled back because his shoulder retained him.

"You have been shot in the arm. You have suffered from blood loss and you have a fever." I said, feeling his hot forehead. "You are burning."

"What can I say? I am always on fire." He rolled his eyes, but did not remove my hand. Nor did I. Strange. "That was out of line, was it not?" he asked seriously. "I should be a gentleman around you. Because you are such a fine lady." I did not detect a single hint of sarcasm in that speech. His eyelids fluttered close and he lost consciousness. I brushed a lock of golden hair back and sighed. Sometimes I wondered if he had not been portrayed more wicked than he actually was. There must have been an event, a certain trauma that had caused this behaviour, no?

"Are you enjoying yourself, Miss Elliot?" he whispered slowly. I reconsider, he is pure evil.

"I will take care of you, even if you do not want my help." I ignored his provocative statement.

"Why the deuce are you helping me?"

"Because I have absolutely no desire to stay in your company longer than necessary." I replied bluntly.

"I look forward to your company to." He retaliated with a sickening sweet smile.

This will be _delightful_.

* * *

"Gibson." I nodded at the elder man as I entered the kitchen. "Has his Majesty received his meal yet?"

"Yes, Miss. I mean, milady." He bowed abruptly. I thought I would shrink in shame. I shook my head with a benevolent smile.

"Please do not call me milady. I have no ambition whatsoever to procure a title." He sent me a surprised, but approving look.

"He has returned it, has he not?" I asked sharply, referring to Prince Sky's meal. It was not really a surprise, because this circus had been going on for six days already.

"Yes, Miss Elliot. I could not help it, really…"

"I do not blame anyone Gibson. In fact, I am confident you are a very capable chamberlain. I admire your dedication to such a fickle and dominant master." I picked up an untouched plate and handed it over to the flustered old man. "Could you please try one more time, Gibson? If he refuses again, I will take measures myself. And I apologize beforehand for his potential bad behavior." I smiled grimly and turned away from him, trying to get an overview of the supplies in the kitchen. It would do.

Ten minutes later, Gibson returned with an embarrassed look and the content of his plate splattered over his otherwise very neat attire.

"How predictable." I sighed. "Give the food to someone who needs it more than we do, Gibson." I ignored his shocked look and took a new plate from one of the oak shelves. "I found some cold potatoes in a casserole over there. I did not offend anyone by taking them, did I?" I asked sweetly.

"No miss." He stammered. "It is very unusual to see one of his Majesty's … interests in the kitchen, let alone see her cook."

"Ah Gibson." I shook my head absently as I put some food on the porcelain. "That is where you are wrong. I am not one of them."

"I apologize for the misunderstanding, Miss Elliot." He bowed respectfully and glanced at what was left of my culinary efforts.

"It is very healthy, Mr Gibson. Feel free to taste some." I winked and walked out with my ammunition.

"Until you are better, everyone follows my orders." I pushed the plate onto his lap without further ado.

"Everyone but me then." He replied grumpily. I ignored his childish remark and picked up the fork to stuff some potato salad in his mouth. To my surprise, he did not spit the food on my dress contemptuously, but started chewing it reluctantly.

"Keep going." I encouraged him, continuing to feed him.

"You are so lucky you shot me." He glared daggers at me.

"Well I am very happy about it too." I retorted cheerfully, making his eyes widen in disbelief. "Is the food to your liking?" I asked lightly. I tried to deduce an answer from his grump, that could mean 'delightful' or 'despicable'. As the last piece of potato disappeared into his mouth, I said:

"Good. I made it." His eyes flickered to my face for a second, but quickly resumed their arrogant look.

"I want wine."

"Within a few days you can do as you like. The surgeon is to visit you tonight, before supper."

"You are a tyrant!" he snapped, making me chuckle softly.

"I am only enjoying my last days of freedom, your Majesty." I retorted sadly. How was I ever going to leave this place? I was on a boat for God's sake.

"What is your name?" He suddenly wanted to know.

"Miss Elliott." I responded stiffly. I had no desire whatsoever to grant him more information about me than absolutely necessary. Familiarity was definitely not necessary.

"What is your Christian name then?" He urged.

"I would like to keep that to myself, your Majesty. You can address me as Miss Elliott, that is perfectly according to the rules of etiquette."

"I abducted you, does that not entitle me to your given name?" He inquired with a smirk.

"That gives you a right to nothing." I picked up the plate. "Enjoy your pudding. Gibson will bring it after he has cleaned his clothes." He grinned maliciously at my comment.

"You did not make that too, did you?"

"No." I smiled a little. "Thank you, your Majesty."

* * *

Five more days had passed. Five days I had been brooding about what to do. Five more days to rest for Prince Sky, accompanied by a very speedy recovery. It was rather disturbing to realize he was healing so fast.

I wanted to escape this situation badly, but I had no clue how to do so. I was not really surprised that Prince Sky had not yet suggested anything on that matter. I knew it was best to rely on myself. I had already found out this ship went to Adquistes, but I had no idea why we were traveling there. It was a lovely province by the seaside, but I did not understand the purpose of this destination.

I had mixed feelings about his recovery. I felt guilty because I had caused him an injury, but I was not ready to deal with him full-time yet. Still, I was very proud I shot him since it had turned out to be a very effective manner to protect my honour. A knock on my bedroom door interrupted my thoughts. I did not regret the intermission.

"Prince Sky requests your presence in the dining room, Ms Elliot." Okay, maybe I did.

"In the drawing room? I repeated densely. He should be in bed, resting. This was odd. Unless… I trembled at the possibility. It was too early, was it not? The servant opened the door for me and closed it behind him soundlessly, leaving me there awkwardly and very anxious.

"You look like a scared doe." He remarked snidely. His assumption was most accurate.

"I notice you are up, your Majesty."

"So it seems. Your diligent nursing turned out to be very effective. What are your feelings about my swift recuperation?" He asked with a sarcastic grin.

"Should I _lie_, your Majesty?" I shot back.

"Please do."

"I cannot express my joy." I replied flatly, not missing a beat.

"We need to discuss your future, Miss Elliot." My eyes met his cold ones surprised. "I have thought about it. I had enough leisure while I was ill." He sneered at me again. Why did he always insist on making me feel so insignificant?

"So have I, your Majesty."

"Really?" he asked, looking slightly annoyed, albeit interested.

"As soon as we moor, I will take a position in a respectable family as a governess."

"And how do you plan on connecting yourself to a respectable family? I am not exactly the paragon of _bonne moeurs _(1)"

"Oh." I merely replied. "Then I will become seamstress or a milliner." I said reluctantly.

"And you will use another name, I suppose?" His tone verged on mockery again.

"Yes, of course."

"Because…" he walked over to the chair I was currently occupying. "Your family would be looking for you. What is your family like? All butchers and tradesmen?" he asked condescendingly.

"What do you wish to hear then, your Majesty? That I would much more prefer throwing myself in your arms than taking a profession? I would rather throw myself off a cliff. Your Majesty."

"As I am acquainted with Stella Elliot, I had never suspected her sister to be such a…" he moved in to touch my chin, but I quickly averted my face, slighted. "Prude." He finished with a curiously enthusiastic glint in his eyes that felt threatening.

"You have received a good education, have you not?" his next question astounded me. "Who sent you there?" He inquired suspiciously. "And do not tell me it was your mother, that harpy does not care for a good education or manners. Your sister is the vivid example of that deficient method."

I wanted to protest, but he continued his speech.

"Your father maybe?"

"My father is dead." I looked at him furiously.

"I am sorry to hear that."

"Since when do you care about my loss?" I asked, confused at his sudden sympathy.

"Because he would have been the only respectable person in your family." He said, non-committed. I was ready to jump forward and yell at him, but he restrained me. He pushed my wrists against the armchair and brought his face inches from mine. "Now tell me who paid for your education." He gazed at me strangely as I did not reply immediately.

"Why should I yield to this brutal treatment? I do not deserve this."

"Because, darling," he spoke the last word venomously, "I can be much more brutal."

"My grandfather." I gave in unwillingly, hoping his hands would loosen their iron grasp.

"Your grandfather…" He mused out loud. "And your last name is Elliot. Could it be…" His mouth curled up a little. "Is your grandfather Rupert Elliot, Duke of Sparx?" He asked feverishly.

"Yes, he is."I replied, hoping he could respect me more if he knew about my noble grandparents.

"I am floored, Miss Elliot." He sent me a dazzling smile, nearly knocking me off my chair. What was he talking about?

"We must marry."

* * *

_(1) Bonnes moeurs _is French for good morals, in case you didn't know.

**A/N: Okay, maybe you did see that one coming, but it's still a good cliffie ;) Sky's a bit weird. Next chapter, things will get very interesting when Bloom meets a certain young man.**

"_Allow me to introduce myself, Madam." (…)_

"_I am pleased to meet you sir." I curtseyed politely. As I was about to tell him my name, I felt someone yank at my arm rudely. One second later, I was face to face with a livid Prince Sky._

_Blimey._

**And problems and heat arise…**

"_I do not want any gifts from you, Your Majesty." I spat, not caring if I was enraging him even more_

"_You will put on that dress. If you will not, then I will." He tried to intimidate me.(…)_

"_I bet azure would suit you very well. It matches your eyes." I shot back mockingly._

"_I meant, my darling…" he caressed my cheek playfully before I could swat his hand away, as if it was an obnoxious fly. "I will put the dress on your lovely body with my own hands." I stared at him, mouth agape. (…)_

"_I will scream." I protested faintly as his hands travelled over my dress with obvious skill._

"_Oh, I would love to hear you scream." He drawled and moved his right hand to the ribbons tightening my corset._


	6. Forced

**A/N: holiday update! Happy new year everyone (and a late merry Christmas) It's a rather long update, but you deserved it, so enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Forced**

_I did not have very romantic ideas about marriage. It was impossible, considering all the failed and unhappy weddings I saw around me. I did always expect it would be with a man I could respect. And he would respect me. I never wanted it to be like this._

_Forced._

_

* * *

_

"No." I refused immediately. Did he bump his head into a wall repeatedly?

"I thought you were supposed to be intelligent?"

"I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman?" I mimicked his laconic tone angrily.

"Very cute." He pinched my cheek. I recoiled from his touch, slighted.

"Do not lay a finger on me, your Majesty."

"I have already figured out that is your greatest wish, poppet. However, follow my train of thoughts; you run away from home, you end up in my company and now we are together on a boat, unchaperoned. How does that sound?" He asked, cruelty lacing his velvet voice. His face expression softened as he noticed my distorted face.

"No...no... this cannot be happening. Everything I wanted to avoid for my sister comes down on me. This is ..." I glanced up at him speechlessly, searching for traces of sympathy in his stormy eyes. "I mean, I ..."

"You left a note." He laughed scornfully. "Women." I averted my face ashamed, but quickly turned back to him fiercely.

"You are of great assistance then, I suppose? You abducted me, dishonoured me and now you are mocking me."

"It is called constructive criticism, darling." He contradicted lowly. "So it is settled then?"

"No it is definitely_ not_ settled. I have not given you permission. I will not. There has to be another way. I will work, as I suggested before."

"I did not expect this reaction to my first offer of marriage to a lady." He scowled. I was wondering if he was telling the truth. He had never...? Had he never been in love? I did not want to ponder over his love life, and anger took over again.

"I do apologize, your Majesty, should I hyperventilate or faint in your arms?" I asked sarcastically.

"The latter please." He replied with stoic expression. I did not know how to react properly, so I threw my hands in the air exasperatedly. "No need to display such an anxiety, love." He shook his head disapprovingly. "You will not see..."

"No." I reiterated, not caring that I had interrupted his speech. "I do not want this. There has to be another solution."

"You will be looked after properly." He rolled his eyes at my stubborn behaviour.

"But why? You do not want to marry me. You are not in love with me." I meant to make it sound a statement, but it came out as a hopeful question.

"Of course I am not." He looked at me, estimating. "Look," he said, looking a bit guilty, "you will not see much of me. I will go my own way and..." he seemed to hesitate about something, but finished with a clenched jaw. "So will you."

"But that is not what I _want_!" I exclaimed boldly. My hand flew to my lips as soon as the words left my mouth.

"What did you say?" He whispered hoarsely, taking a step closer and closing the space between us.

"I... I am upset, your Majesty." I paused and tried to ignore the proximity by thinking of other things, such as frogs. Or shoes. " I thank you for your honourable proposal. I apologize for my straightforwardness. I know that my situation is compromising. Thank you." I curtseyed quickly and darted out, suspecting I looked red as a tomato right now. He called after me:

"Is that a yes?"

* * *

"And where do you think you're headed for?" a low voice shouted at me. Ever since he was a little healed, he was following me everywhere during the few hours he was allowed to stand up and exercise, unless I took a long walk. He had accompanied me once and cursed at me for 'being so damned healthy'.

"I am going for a stroll on deck, your Majesty. Would you care to join me?" I inquired politely, not meaning a word of my request. He would never accompany me because he was awfully inactive these days, aside from annoying me of course.

"Come here." And I obviously underestimated the fact that he never missed an opportunity to get under my skin. How very comforting. I did not react to his rude summoning, though. "Miss Elliot, would you do me the honour of joining me in my salon?"

"Of course, your Majesty." I acquiesced.

"I do not feel like going out for a walk. I want you to stay here." Oh no. He did not want to discuss this ridiculous wedding scheme again, did he?

"Why?" I asked bluntly.

"Because I do not want us to be seen. Not together, not apart. You should obey that rule."

"You are locking me up? Here? With you?" I stared at him incredulously. "Your Majesty?"

"See, you are not silly at all! You understood me perfectly." He exclaimed patronizingly. "I am so easily bored. Amuse me." He changed the subject, but I had not quite forgotten it.

"I am not a machine, your Majesty." I retorted indignantly.

"How very modern of you." He glanced at me furtively. "You should call me Sky. I am your fiancé after all." As I did not reply but crossed my arms defensively, he sighed. "Or 'sir' will do just fine. 'Majesty' sounds so important and I am already aware that I have a high position in life."

"I have never doubted that." I smiled knowingly at his slightly surprised face. "Sir."

"You think you are quite clever, don't you?"

"I try my best to amuse you, as you requested, sir." He huffed at my strategic response.

"Would it inconvenience you if I were to smoke?"

"It would be very unpleasant sir, but it is your own decision, of course." I said with a scrunched-up face.

"Perfect." He lit a match with a devilish smile and commenced smoking. I hope your longs shrivel and burn, I mused with an innocent smile plastered over my face. Oh well, one can only dream.

"You are smiling, Ms Elliot. May I have the key to your mind?" He inquired pompously.

"I would rather keep my feelings to myself, sir. It is the only freedom I have left, after all." Even though he probably claimed possession of my thoughts too.

"How tragic. Should I pity you?"

"I do not wish for your sympathy, your Majesty. I never will." I replied coldly.

"Now, now... don't act so morose. Is this not a beautiful boat?" he asked with a condescending smirk. When I raised an eyebrow as a reply, he blew a ring of smoke to me, making me cough violently.

"That does it!" I exclaimed angrily and stood up to snatch that filthy tobacco stick from his mouth. "If you honestly want me to amuse you, you should not blow smoke in my face. I give you the choice now: me or the cigar."

"Fine." He gave in astoundingly quick, which almost made me drop the smouldering cigar.

"Fine." I repeated his answer to myself. I put the cigarette out in a fashionable and very expensive-looking crystal bowl, making him cough quietly.

"That _is_ an ashtray, is it not?" I asked cautiously. "I mean, I thought it was weird because it is so beautifully crafted. For trash? It must be an aristocratic notion." As he raised an eyebrow at my rambling, my hand flew to my mouth anxiously. "Oh my! I put out a cigar in it! It's utterly ruined! I am so very sorry! I am such an idiot!"

"That is one way of looking at it. Generally, you do not come off as idiotic though."

"I am so sorry."

"That's alright, darling. I was fooling you. It _is_ an ashtray. Any aristocrat would have known." He taunted me.

"On second thought." I picked up the cold cigar and shoved it in his mouth with a sweet smile. "Keep on smoking. It might just kill you one day."

* * *

I was staring at the ceiling. It was not a particularly interesting ceiling, but it would do. I wanted to keep my mind off matters like marriage and prince Sky and marriage to prince Sky. Furthermore, I was still processing the fact that I was not allowed to leave my cabin. And I figured it was possible I had reacted a little too violent by thrusting a cigar in the prince's face. I shoved a cigar in a _prince's_ face? What was happening to me? I jumped up and grabbed my shawl, determined to take a walk. Fresh air could only do me good.

When I crossed the corridor, an all too familiar voice greeted me.

"Since I am obviously not able to keep you indoors, I grant you permission to leave your quarters without me." What a privilege.

"Thank you, your Majesty." I tried to sound humble and grateful.

"I only ask one thing. Be discrete. Do not talk to anyone and make sure you are not seen by any one of importance."

"I assumed your Majesty was convinced I am not acquainted with any one of importance?"

"True." He rubbed his chin. "But I am." He grinned. "Do not give me any protests, love. Just accept this and move on. It is important for both of us that your reputation remains unscathed in the prospect of our marriage. I did not deign to reply to that and walked out on him.

Away from him.

I was on a boat. The only thing surrounding this boat was cold water. I wanted to get off the boat.

That was a difficult problem to solve. It was so obvious that I was stuck here. If only I had something to occupy myself with. The library of the ship could be called scanty at best and there was no more infirmary work for me since Prince Sky had regained most of his strength. I just wanted someone to talk to. Ever since Sky was up and about again, he had been behaving more infuriating than ever. He was not allowed out of bed for long amounts of time, but he certainly made use of that limited time to enervate me tremendously. He was draining the joy out of my life. He was draining the life out of me. And yet I did not blame him for it.

From the time when I discovered I might have feelings for him, I was determined not to let him get to me. I had put on a mask of politeness and I was resolute to bear that yoke until the end.

Yet sometimes when we dined together, he glanced at me so intently. Or he said something jocular to make me laugh. It thawed me. He always kissed my hand or made a graceful bow and that made me marvel about...

"Ouch!" My body collided with something very tall. _Someone_ very tall, I noticed as I looked up into a pair of serious grey eyes.

"My sincerest apologies, sir. I was lost in my thoughts and not paying attention to my surroundings."

"I believe it is quite the contrary, miss. I was absolutely inattentive. I apologize."

"I accept your apologies if you accept mine, sir." I persisted.

"Your apologies are accepted, miss." He bowed graciously. "Allow me to introduce myself, milady. I am Avalon Jameson, your humble servant."

"I am very pleased to meet you, mister Jameson." I curtseyed elegantly. As I was about to tell my name, I felt someone yank my arm rudely. One second later, I was face to face with a murderous-looking prince Sky.

Blimey.

* * *

**SKY'S POV**

I was not sure how long it would take her to disobey me, but I knew it could not be very long, so I kept an eye on her. It happened to be necessary. Would've thought? She was supposedly going out for a stroll, but five minutes later she was conversing with a random, tall bloke.

I knew that man! As she was about to introduce herself, I stepped in to avoid further mischief.

"Why don't you return to you quarters, love." I asked sugary sweet, making her glare daggers at me. She was such a doll.

"No thank you." She replied stiffly, but she understood the message and turned her heel to enter the communal salon, of which she knew it would be empty at this hour of the day. Clever doll, I reflected, almost forgetting about Jameson, who was staring at me with a slight smile.

"How are you, Jameson?" I required pro forma.

"I am fine, your Majesty. Such a superior woman can light up any man's miserable day." I ignored this comment about Miss Elliot because it made me want to box his ears in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly. He cleared his throat and I braced myself for one of his annoyingly long and correct speeches.

"Ever since I have had the honour to engage myself to you dear cousin, we have constantly been seeking approval of her family, but they seem reluctant to do so considering my mediocre social standing." I wanted to huff contemptuously. He was not mediocre. He was just a nobody. "I have tried many times to convince them of my qualities as a husband and son, but they do not seem very eager to..."

"Eager?" I interrupted him disbelievingly. "They would much rather see her as an old spinster or locked up safely in an convent, with other crazy women of her kind." I glanced at him slyly. "Or married to me of course." I added arrogantly, enjoying the way his face blanched instantly.

"Sir!" He commenced tragically.

"I was only fooling you, Jameson. I do not have any intention whatsoever to make her my wife, even if it is her mother's greatest wish." I assessed him. "You two should elope. It would save _you_ a lot of talking, despite the fact that you have such marvellous talking skills. Consider it."

"Sir!" he cried out indignantly again. He obviously did not understand that I was doing him a favour. "I am not the kind of man to commit such an odious crime against morality. I love your cousin very much and she would surely object to such a despicable plan! It is very dangerous and most dishonourable. We can both wait for her mother's consent. We are very patient, your Majesty."

"Are you talking about the same cousin I mean?" I was relieved that his speech was over, but incredulous about his idealism. "I believe Di would find it very thrilling to be abducted from home. Especially if you do with a black stallion. Very romantic." I laughed at his unbelieving expression. "You have to excuse me now, I.." Suddenly I remembered he had met Miss Elliot. "Avalon. One more thing. The lady you talked to," he nodded expectantly, "she was never here. She is a respectable girl and therefore would never be seen with me. You have never met her."

"Is she your travelling companion, your Majesty?" he asked, a bit too interested to my liking.

"None of your damn business, Jameson." I retaliated sharply. "I know she makes a fine impression, but will you forget her already?"

"Who, sir?" He feigned astonishment. I have him a small smile in approval.

"Since you are so nice, I will give you some advice about my cousin." He stared at me expectantly. "Don't wait too long." I whispered, retreating slowly after triumphing over his worried, disturbed look.

* * *

**BLOOM'S POV**

"No!" I yelled, strongly wishing him to leave. Prince Sky had sent for me in the salon and asked me to go to my room, where I found a frilly pink dress splayed over the bed. It was a gift from my fiancé and I simply had to wear it. When I returned it to him, he burst in and threw it on my bed, shouting that I had to accept his present. Which I refused of course.

"You cannot wear that dress anymore. I am afraid to be seen with you."

"Well then do_ not_ go out gallivanting with me, you already said that was not allowed. I can do perfectly without. I did not ask to be abducted." I accused him angrily.

"Listen to me you…" he yanked my arm up menacingly. "You will put on that damned dress."

"I do not want any gifts from you, Your Majesty." I spat, not caring if I was enraging him even more.

"You cannot wear that same travelling dress for a whole week. Any other woman would appreciate such a gift." He motioned at the pink satin dress. I am not any other woman. "Even though you pretend to be different, you are all alike." As he noticed that statement was not really helping the case, he jumped up again, livid.

"You _will_ put on that dress. If _you_ will not, then _I _will." He tried to intimidate me.

"I bet azure would suit you very well. It matches your eyes." I shot back mockingly.

"I meant, my darling…" he caressed my cheek playfully before I could swat his hand away as if it was an obnoxious fly. "I will put the dress on your lovely body with my own hands." I stared at him, mouth agape. Albeit a very intelligent expression, I imagined. "Now will you put on the thing?"

"NO!" I refused stubbornly.

"Alright." He grinned and reached for my waist. "This will be a very pleasant experience for me." I gasped as his hands moved to my lower back swiftly. "And for you too, if you would only cooperate." He whispered in my hair, making me shiver unintentionally.

"I will scream." I protested faintly as his hands travelled over my dress with obvious skill.

"Oh, I would love to hear you scream." He drawled and moved his right hand to the ribbons tightening my corset. "I have every intention of making you scream." He murmured lowly as he tugged at the strings. What was I supposed to do? I wish I still had that gun.

"I really want to shoot you again right now." I suddenly burst out. He let his hands drop from my body. Those were the magic words?

"Once was quite enough for me, thank you." He gruffly replied, letting all seduction motives go in an instant.

"You do not understand." I half-stated, half-asked, even though I knew the best solution would have been to just let it go.

"Yes. I understand perfectly. You're acting pettish." He snarled, annoyed.

"Get out of here! Right now!" I added as he did not move an inch. Not even a hairbreadth.

"Do you have any more guns hidden, Ms Elliot?"

"You would like to have that information?" I taunted him, feeling very angry and misjudged.

"It is just a dress. Put it on."

"It is just a dress? Now you are acting pettish."

"It is a dress. Nothing more, nothing less. It was made for _a_ woman, not specifically for Stella." Even though I was surprised he bothered reasoning about this with me, I glanced at the frilly thing with an arched eyebrow. Not convinced. "See, it was never intended for you. Thus proving my point."

"Hooray." I wished I had not said that. It sounded disappointed and bitter. His head went up interestedly.

"You want it to be your dress, then?"

"No." I shook my head, decided not to give him this pleasure. "Slip of the tongue."

"Slip anytime." He offered as he picked up the dress again. "Put it on."

"No."

"I will not force you physically, but you will not get dinner tonight if you do not wear this dress." He said calmly. I stifled a laugh at the thought that he assumed I could not live without food for one evening. "And that goes for every following meal." He finished with an evil glint. "Until you change."

"You are going to starve me." I stated. I was probably staring at him open-mouthed.

"That is such a negative way of saying it. You could prevent this, you know. I mean…" He moved in to kiss my neck and brushed a loose lock behind my ear before I could stop him. "It would be _such_ a waste."

* * *

It had been six days without food. No breakfast, no brunch, no lunch, no dinner, no supper.

Of course I was able to sneak some food out of the kitchen and a few servants helped me, but by the third day, Sky had figured out all my tricks and forbade anyone to see me. I did not want anyone to lose their positions for my little feud, so I told everyone I would be fine. I had been living off liquids the past three days and I felt that I was weakening. Every possible meal, every day Sky had offered me the dress over and over again and I refused over and over again.

I was craving for some food, but I heard rumours that the ship was going to moor today and I was not someone who gave up easily, so I stayed put. Sky did not seem to mind, he never worried and never pressed me.

That is why I was a little shocked that he was standing in my doorway.

"You have to eat something." He stated tersely and shoved a plate of freshly washed grapes at me.

"No, I do not. I will not wear that dress." I retorted angrily.

"This is not an argument, Miss Elliot. You will eat. You look awful." His voice was a mix of sternness and softness.

"Why thank you, sir." I pretended gracious gratefulness. I was indeed feeling rather queasy. "If you do not want to argue, you should leave, your Majesty." It was the first time I had ever been this rude to him, but I was so close to my target. I did not want to cave now. Only a few more hours and I could lock myself in his great aunt's house and let no living soul in. Except Diaspro. I was actually looking forward to that reencounter. I had always liked the artless girl, notwithstanding her… looser morals. I could admire her for knowing exactly what her boundaries were. In all my contemplating, I had failed to notice Prince Sky had crawled in my bed and was hovering over me with a grape in his hand.

"Eat." He commanded again. I clenched my mouth shut and shook my head decisively. He squeezed my nose and held my head until I had to gasp for air. He quickly stuffed a grape between my lips, which I spit out immediately, inches away from his hand.

"I do not need your charity. Your Majesty."

"Why you dirty…" He raised his hand to slap me, but I clasped his hand halfway with surprising strength. I sent him a look of steel.

"Do not dare to strike me, Prince Sky of Eraklyon."

He looked utterly distraught and dropped his body onto the mattress.

"I apologize a thousand times, Miss Elliot. I do not know.." He sounded disappointed and desperate.

"You are forgiven, Prince Sky. But I do not wish any grapes." I smiled weakly. I felt another wave of nausea and shut my eyes tightly as I tried to ignore the pain. Why was this boat continuously rocking back and forth?

"Are you alright, Miss Elliot?" He asked concerned.

"No worries." I sent him a feeble smile. "We are almost there, are we not?"

"Yes, of course, but the sea is a bit tumultuous." I groaned and this. "Do you want anything? Water?" he reached for the glass on my nightstand. "You are not well, Miss Elliot. You look awfully pale." He touched my forehead hastily. "Should I call for Sarah?"

"No." I replied promptly. "I… I do not want to be alone." I closed my eyes and tried to focus on a regular breathing rhythm. In… out… in… out… "Oh good heavens, I am going to be sick." I bent forward and grabbed the chamber pot. I could feel his hand clasp around mine reassuringly as I vomited. He stroked my hair softly.

"It's okay." He consoled me as I heaved uncontrollably. "It's okay."

**A/N: there you go, he is human after all ; ) I hope you enjoyed it. I would really like your opinion about it, so review if you want to. I know this were several moments thrown together, but it's all on the ship and I kinda need the real story to start ; ) Things are about to get a little bit more… heated? Or romantic? You chose! Let me know what you want in a PM or a review!**

**Thank you!**

**II**


	7. Discretion

**A/N: Quick AN for a big thank you to **FireFairy219 **for her insightful comments about this story. We could rule the world of Fanfiction ;) **

**R&R**

**xoxo (I feel so '**Gossip Girl' **whenever I type that :D)**

* * *

**Discretion**

_A person like me had certain occupations. Not all of those occupations were all that… legal. That didn't mean that they were necessarily repulsive or bad, just a tad irresponsible. I had a certain way of managing those affairs and my environment knew I valued one thing above all._

_Discretion_

* * *

**Bloom's POV**

After that, everything went by too quickly to process. At some point, Sarah had washed my face and braided my hair. When I left the boat, supported by Gibson, I vaguely perceived that I was wearing a different dress. As I anxiously gripped the fabric, I discovered it was not the dress that had been tailored for my sister. It was a modest blue dress made out of a very rich silk. It had long sleeves, embroidered with lace. Strange, it was so... decent.

I did not understand how Gibson was holding my arm one second, and prince Sky was supporting me the other. I felt nauseated because of the rocky ending of the trip, but hungry and feverish because I had not eaten anything tasty the past three days. I must have been staring in awe at his great-aunt Minerva's residence, because Sky tugged at my arm impatiently. When I entered the place and met her smiling golden eyes, I felt peace and relief. This could be a home.

"Bloom!" She did not waste any time in formalities and stepped forward. "I am so glad to welcome you here!" Her smile faded a little into a look of concern. "You look ghastly pale!" I noticed Sky's look of worry directed towards me and I was slighted that he did not trust me yet. Did he really presume I was going to betray him? Us? This situation was much too precarious for both of us to blab anything.

"Seasickness. Could not eat a thing for a couple of days. Not even a grape." I sent a steely look at prince Sky, who looked astonished at first, but he soon relaxed and grinned.

"Let me take you to your room." She said without further ado. She glared at Sky suspiciously and gave him a surprisingly forceful shove when we passed by. I could have sworn I heard her mutter 'you bloody idiot'.

* * *

**Sky's POV**

When Diaspro remarked how insipid and downright unhealthy she looked, I held my breath because I knew she was right. I almost felt sorry for Bloom, I knew she would not have betrayed me, in spite of the accusing look she bestowed on me. And then she amazed me by making a joke about all of her misery. Everything that had happened on the boat flashed before my eyes: her playing the dutiful, wifely infirmary, my jealousy about Avalon, her obvious distress about her future and her family, and finally that last moment. I still could not grasp the fact that I had almost hit her. No woman had ever made me lose control. Not in such a psychological matter anyway. I was almost glad she got sick because I thought I was on the verge of spilling tears. What the deuce was this woman doing to me? I could turn from an aggressive brute into a sentimental fool in a mere second.

She deserved something better than that harpy of a mother and that excuse for a woman, called Stella. It was downright sad she was forced to marry me, I was certain she could have made someone happy. Well, no use crying over spilt milk, so I set myself to the task of finding a discrete minister. It was strange how a heavenly place like Adquistes had such a lack of those goddamn preachers.

Diaspro interrupted my musings by bursting into the room, graceful as ever. She looked... seething with anger. She almost wore the same steely look Bloom had mastered so perfectly. I chuckled to myself. As if anyone could ever mimic that withering glare.

"What the hell are you grinning about, you idiot? She's seriously weak and you are _smiling_? You prick!"

"What did she tell you?" I asked sharply.

"She told me nothing, you pig! I cannot persuade her to say anything useful. But do you see these?" she asked sarcastically, pointing at her glowing golden orbs. "They are called _eyes._ I can see with them."

"Well, I am very happy you established that, Di." I reacted drily.

"Shut up! I did not ask you anything!" She raised her voice again.

"Technically, you did ask me a question."

"Listed to me, you blockhead. I want you to shut up. I saw her, she is all skin and bones. What did you do to her? Cut off her food supply? Make her run laps on deck?" She motioned for me to answer.

"The latter would have been fun." I smirked arrogantly. "But not very discrete."

"Discrete?" She screeched at the top of her lungs. "Oh, I know all about your discretion. The poor girl does not say a word. Discretion must be contagious."

"Oh, how very clever." I retorted with a small smile. "You want to know the story?" She huffed to assure me that she was still upset, but glanced at me curiously and finally nodded. "Some bourgeois girl struck my fancy. She was very pretty, very blonde, very elegant and very ignorant."

"It is nice to see you maintain your standards." She rolled her eyes.

"Charming, Di." I paused. "Her name was Stella Elliot. Bloom's sister."

"Stop!" she shouted, waving her hand at me. "She gave you permission to call her by her Christian name?"

"Of course not!" I replied, looking at her as if she were a bit brain-damaged. "I granted myself permission." I smirked arrogantly.

"Charming, Sky. Gosh, I am so happy I will never marry you."

"The feeling is mutual, sugar. But Miss Elliot will."

"Wha-at?" Her mouth went agape. "How? When? But she..."

"I know she is bourgeois, Di, but if I do not get hitched, both of our reputations are slighted. Hers is impeccable, until now, but I cannot risk another rumour about my endless depravity. And seduction and abduction of an innocent girl definitely do not contribute to a better name. She is not some brainless wench, Di." I paused. "I was supposed to elope with her sister Stella, but she took her sister's place because she read my letter to Stella. I'm still surprised she did such a thing."

"Sky, what name did you write on the envelope?" Di asked in a bored tone, as if she already knew the answer.

"Miss Elliot."

"You dickhead! Haven't you remembered a thing from our etiquette lessons of Ms White?" She exclaimed. "Bloom is the eldest daughter and therefore addressed as Miss Elliot. All the younger ones, including Stella, have to be addressed with their first and last name."

"Fine, I made a mistake. But she should have known..."

"She is intelligent, not a Sybille." Di cut me off drily. "So why didn't you release her when she revealed herself?"

"She shot me in the arm, people had probably seen us together and she was really pissing me off." I listed the reasons, non-committed.

"And she came with you? Voluntarily?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I drugged her." I replied promptly.

"Of course you did. You are a criminal." She shook her head.

"So you see, I must marry her." I concluded.

"At least my mother will stop asking me about when the two of us are to be engaged."

"About engagements. How is your beau?" I feigned ignorance.

"We haven't seen each other in a while. He is travelling." She reacted stiffly and closeted.

"Really? Because I ran into him on the boat to Adquistes." I watched her squirm.

"How ... odd." She tried to keep a straight face.

"He is not willing to abduct you. Besides, the whole thing isn't that exciting. Ask Miss Elliot." I grinned at her mockingly.

"You know I love you cousin, but one day, you will bump into a wall." She sent me a sinister smile. "And you will bleed."

I did not understand what Diaspro meant by that but I was thoroughly alarmed so I decided to visit Bloom.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked, entering. She laid down the book she had been reading and wrapped a purple shawl around her shoulders protectively . "It took a great effort to visit you. Diaspro has been watching you like a hawk." I grinned a little, trying to relieve the tension.

"Well, why would she do that?" She retorted cynically. I felt this strange emotion then, I have vaguely heard of it before, it's called hurt. I was _hurt_ by her sarcastic, though not untrue words.

* * *

**Bloom's POV**

I was terribly annoyed by him, so I admit I gave him a somewhat spiteful reply, even though I never really meant it that way. But he was putting on an act again. I never got to see him. I wanted to know how he really was. I liked him better when he was inattentive and scornful. Oh wait, he was never inattentive, only very irritating.

"I apologise for inconveniencing you then." He replied coldly and turned his heel.

"Wait!" I made him stop his movements. "I apologize, sir. I.. I just... I am not sure what to do. During the journey, you were cruel and contemptuous at best, and now you want to see if I am fine after you starved me?" I inquired disbelievingly. He sighed and folded his hands as he sat down.

"I am not come here to gloat over your misery, Bloom."

"Victory then?" I proposed doubtfully, ignoring the spark elicited by the calling of my Christian name. He shook his head negatively and smirked.

"You are the conqueror, my love. You never put on the dress."

" But if my memory serves me right I was wearing it when I arrived." I protested, not-understanding. He shifted uncomfortably in the green armchair. "Oh." I realized. "OH!" I repeated, shocked.

"No, no! I did not touch you. How much I wanted to, I did not lift a finger at you. You can ask Sarah." He promised. I would certainly ask her. Silence.

"So..." I was venturing on slippery ice, right now, but he was being very nice and I wanted to take advantage of his good behaviour. "What is the prize for the winner?" He glanced at me, surprised, but grinned mischievously.

"What do you need a prize for? You have me." Was he flirting with me? I pretended to be undaunted by his confident remark and replied:

"Exactly. I already have you." I sent him a cheeky smile. What had gotten into me? I was acting like a... like Stella. I laughed loudly and he eyed me curiously.

"You get to choose a new dress, Miss Elliot." I stood up and walked over to his chair.

"I think I deserve two dresses." I pretended to be pensive and looked down on him.

"I think you deserve five." He jumped up unexpectedly and steadied my still frail form.

"That might be a little bit too much, Prince Sky." I blushed as I still felt his hands on my waist. He did not notice my embarrassment and kept on supporting me.

"How would we spend our time then? Stay inside all day? It is fine if you want to stay in with me." He motioned at my bed –or did I imagine that? I gasped, indignant, but not at all upset.

"Calm down love, I meant that we will be attending balls and dinners."He seemed to smile at my sudden anxiety. "And we will dance." He grabbed my hand and started swaying around the room with me. "And you..." He stopped abruptly. "... will look ravishing." He placed a kiss on my hand and walked out before I could react. And in my supposedly highly-cultivated mind, there was only one thought:

Huh?

* * *

**Sky's POV**

As I was frolicking back to my chambers with a silly grin on my face, I realised that I had acted very foolishly . I had come with the purpose of checking on her and I had been flirting... again. Did she not encourage me though? I was also supposed to say she had to stay in the house until our engagement had been announced, but I desperately wanted to see her in a ball gown. And dance with her of course.

Besides, there was a _bal masqué_ at my cousin Baltor's. He was a terrible dandy with his long hair, rosy cheeks, slit blue eyes and his pierced ear, but he could throw a decent party.

I picked up a newspaper leisurely, perusing the arrivals to Adquistes to find a preacher, and my eye fell upon a awfully familiar name. The woman in the room next to me had exactly the same name, but I intended to change hers into mine. However, these two visitors were not that welcome. I sighed and laid down the newspaper dejectedly.

Mrs Penelope and Miss Stella Elliot.

Damn.

* * *

**A/N: Hello loved ones! I wanted to post this chapter **_**before**_** Valentine, but if you want to consider it as a Valentine-chapter, go ahead. Personally, I am not particularly fond of Valentine, but everyone's entitled to his/her own opinion and I must say this is a perfect Valentine's Story. I just arrived from Lanzarote, where I spent my holidays. My exams are now finished so I have a little more time to write. I hope to post a chapter within one or two months (I am trying to be realistic). The eighth chapter will be posted fast enough, and the ninth perhaps too, but I have written about.. nothing of the tenth chapter, so I am not sure how that will work out, but I will let you guys know.**

**Anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and .. let me know what you think!**

**Lots of love!**

**IsisIsabella**


	8. Jealous

**Jealousy**

* * *

_Fine, I was jealous about everything. I didn't have a problem in admitting it because it is a perfectly natural reaction when you… value someone in your surroundings. So what if I was called possessive? _

_I wanted it that way._

_I wanted her._

* * *

**Sky's POV**

"If I were you, I would not worry about it too much. What is the likelihood of them running into each other? We belong to completely different circles." Diaspro concluded arrogantly. I was discussing the recent arrival of Stella and her mother with Di. I desperately wanted to avoid an encounter between Stella and Bloom before there was a ring securely on Bloom's finger. I did not trust those two harpies for a farthing.

"I am not so sure about that, Di." I said pensively, remembering Stella's sly games. "Stella has a way of weaseling herself in the highest social circles. How do you think she got acquainted with me?" She chuckled, shaking her head in a demeaning fashion.

"One." She put her thumb up. "I am quite sure you made her feel as if she found you, while you actually _made_ her find you. Two." She added her forefinger. "You do not always get to know your victims in the highest circles. And three: this is Adquistes." She stated confidently. She had a point there. To be honest, she had three points. Nobility and upper middle class rarely frequented each other in Adquistes, it was a fairly traditional realm in that object.

However, I was very anxious about Stella's persuasive skills around aristocrats. And I was darn sure her mother would do nothing but encourage her. Diaspro eyed me impatiently because I had remained silent for the past five minutes.

"I do not want to take any risks, Di. Bloom should not attend the ball tomorrow." Now I had gotten her full attention again. She flared up instantly.

"Oh no! You are not going to ask her to stay home."

"Why not?" I asked, a little amused.

"Because she will listen to you." She hissed angrily. "She needs to go out Sky, she needs people. She has lived isolated for the past two weeks now. Don't you think she craves for some company?" I pursed my lips tightly at her question. Didn't she have my company?

"I know what you are thinking now, cousin." She offered me a gentle smile. "You are offended because I supposedly forgot she had your company. After all, you are to be her future husband." She sighed and looked me in the eye. "I am only going to say this once, consider it my engagement gift to you. Bloom knows very well that she is a strong and capable woman. When she is among her own kind, she feels equal and at the same time superior because she has had a much better education than some aristocratic women. She is equally comfortable with people of a higher social standing, because she knows how to converse with them. Yet it constantly reminds her that she is of inferior birth and that she can never _be_ equal. She will never love you, Sky." I wanted to protest, but she gave me a loud smack on the head.

"Unless you make her feel as if she is completely your equal. It took me a great effort to induce her to open up to me because she has no ambition whatsoever to climb up the social ladder. I predict you will have even greater difficulties. After all, I am only a duchess, while you are a prince." She finished. How could one person experience so many feelings? That must be impossible!

"You are saying it is impossible to make her love me?" My voice faltered with every word.

"Of course not. Male logic." She huffed and continued. "She is very much attached to you." I smirked at her. "Don't look so self-righteous. Attraction is easily obtained. It's almost evident between you two: she is a clever, stubborn, pretty girl and you are arrogant and.. you do not look like a troll."

"Very funny, Di. But our attraction is a starting point, is it not?"

"Yes, but don't make her feel like she is only that. She will be captivated in the moment every time, but she will afterwards emotionally detach herself from it."

"I have to act like one of those fops straight out of a romance novel?"

"Oh Sky." She laughed heartily. "I do not expect miracles from you." She chuckled to herself and looked at me sternly. "Just be nice." She ordered, patting on my head. She headed for the door, but stopped mid-way.

"Don't you dare use my advice if you are not ready to love her. I will cut off your nose." She stared at me curiously. "Do you think you deserve her?" I would have replied to her question mockingly, but the truth was:

"I am quite sure I do not. But it is too late to go back now."

* * *

**Bloom's POV**

This was the dullest ball I had ever attended. Prince Sky had been avoiding me all day after his kind words yesterday morning. His bipolar conduct was downright frustrating. Diaspro has slipped off with Avalon and I was left alone, sitting on a chair idly. I wished something exciting would happen.

"Miss Elliot?" A familiar voice asked relieved. I jumped up, surprised.

"Tool Doone?" I asked in abhorrence. I did not wish for this kind of exciting! "I mean, William. What are you doing here?" That was rude of me.

"Ever since your disappearance, you have haunted my thoughts, Bloom." My mouth was wide agape because of that 'passionate' declaration. I suddenly noticed Sky loom up out of the corner of my eye. He looked seething for some reason, but I was strangely thankful for his arrival. "We will marry here, as soon as…" Sky did not allow William to finish his sentence , towering over him. This was all kinds of exciting, but it was definitely too much.

"Sir, I beg you to excuse me if I say…" Sky cut him off again and turned to me resentfully.

"Are you engaged to this blockhead?" his voice raised angrily, making Doone gasp in indignation.

"Upon my word, Sir…"

"Oh shut up!" Sky exclaimed lividly, almost ready to box William's ears in.

"Sir, we are bound by honour and a deep and strong attachment." William answered the question that was directed to me, sending me a supposedly loving look. Uncomfortable shiver. "Who is this man, Miss Elliot?" He inquired, ill at ease.

"This man, Master Doone, is the Prince of Eraklyon." Sky sneered at him with obvious delight and stepped forward to grasp my arm.

"You have to excuse me, William. I have to leave this very instant. We will meet again." I promised him reluctantly. I bowed my head and allowed Sky to lead me away into a small drawing room.

"The devil you'll see him again." He grunted roughly, not removing his hand from my arm.

"You could at least be civil to the man." I observed coolly, unfazed by his Neanderthal-antics. "You cannot shield me from every man alive."

"Watch me." He sent me a sinister smile.

"I highly doubt you prevented your previous 'companions' from looking at other man or being in male society."

"Of course not." He glanced at me as if I had just said a very ridiculous thing. Huh.

"Why am I an exception?"

"It's for personal reassurance-reasons. _They _were already mine before I called them so." His lip curled into that despicable cold smirk I loathed. I turned away from him slightly.

"That sounds like jealousy, Your Majesty."

"Don't flatter yourself, Bloom." He reprimanded me sharply.

"Don't call me by my first name." I retorted, feeling anger rise again.

"Why not? I gave you permission to do so a long time ago. Isn't that what lovebirds do?" He asked sarcastically.

"We are far from being lovers." I rejoined coldly, trying not to shudder at the thought. I could not figure out if the trembling was fed by delight or revulsion. I did not know what would be the worst.

"You didn't answer me. Are you engaged to that ridiculous man?" He demanded. I whirled around to face him, incensed.

"Don't ask such things. You do not know anything about me."

"Oh here we go again. I must know Stella better. It sounds like jealousy, Bloom." He mocked my earlier statement and me altogether.

"That is not exactly the point here. You never knew her either. Don't even pretend to. You do not know me, and you are trying awfully hard to never even attempt it. Why do you insist on…?" I did not finish the question because I had to stop myself from saying things I would regret. No feelings involved. I fully turned away from him, overwhelmed, and leaned against the chimneypiece, enjoying the warmth of the hearth. I felt so cold inside. And so terribly lonely.

"I will not apologize." He started as he approached me. "That would be very hypocrite because I am not habituated to apologizing." He stopped and placed a hand on my waist, twisting my frame slightly, forcing me to face him. "I will promise to be more considerate to your feelings. I will try to." He added quickly as he observed the uncertain quirking of my eyebrow.

"My mother once encouraged his attempts to ask for my hand in marriage." I confessed, shaking my head. What would he say? "Sky?" his head shot up.

"You used my Christian name." he smiled a bit and encircled my waist now.

"Oh. I apologize, Sir." I quickly offered. I had completely forgotten about the cold politeness I had been maintaining these past weeks. It was very tiring.

"No need. Get used to it." He smiled again. "Your mother wanted you to marry him." He repeated in a fake quizzical tone.

"Yes." I confirmed, worried about the reply that was about to come.

"That's impossible. You have to marry me." He reasoned drily. I could not resist the urge to stretch my neck and plant a kiss on his cheek, that ended up partly on his lips. He moved closer to me and closer to the fire.

"You have already said two nice things tonight. What's wrong with you?" I teased him, half happy, half fearing he would lapse back into his old mood. I could not help but notice that his coat was dangerously close to the orange flames.

"Sorry." He promptly rejoined. "I will ruin it by asking you permission to kiss you." He grinned at me roguishly. And yet, he looked almost… trustworthy.

"I am afraid that is impossible." I said as I suddenly smelled and saw the smoke.

"Why, love?" he asked, oblivious.

"Because your waistcoat is on fire." I answered his question laconically, pointing at the literally flaming red fabric.

"Damn it!" he let out a lot of other profanities, some intelligible. He started slapping his coat on the flowered sofa in the center of the room.

"Well…" I estimated the damage, glancing at his panting figure and the charcoaled vest. "You cannot wear that anymore."

He stepped forward and tapped me on the nose.

"That's alright. I will borrow something from your closet, love. Someone told me azure suits me very well."

* * *

**A/N: Cutesy? I hope you liked it. Next chapter things will be heating up a bit, but problems will arise of course. I promise you some drama : )**

**I think the next update will be in a few weeks, I have Easter holidays coming up. I also have to study a lot then, but I am sure I find the time to squeeze this in. Next chapter is almost completely written, so it looks gooood! Anyway…**

**R&R!**

**WestAnimeBrigade:** What a compliment : ) Thank you so much!

**TotallyLori: ** Don't you dare disappear on me again, girl! I will stalk you again. I will not answer your review until you e-mail me back. I didn't say anything wrong, did I? Because I was kinda in a rush while typing. Anyhow, I reeeaally want to hear from you. Love ya! X

**Prettycurefan: **Glad you like it : ) Also glad to inform you that the next chapter will be on faster than usual.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**: Stella's here as a little twist, for a little drama. You don't like?

**Firefairy219:** don't be so sarcastic about ruling FF. One can always dream.


	9. Addictive

**Addictive**

* * *

_Step by step, I got acquainted with him. It was very difficult to appreciate him. At some point, I absolutely did not understand what all those women found so wonderful about this man. So I guess I noticed something else about him. He got me so confused that I did know how to behave myself around him. I would either be ice cold, or impertinent. It was awful and thrilling at the same time._

_Addictive._

* * *

**SKY'S POV**

"Why did you flee?" She surprised me with that sudden question. We were sitting together in the salon, three days after the ball. I had escorted her home afterwards and hadn't really left her side since that bleeding idiot had spoken to her. Well, I had not gone as far as accompanying her to her bedroom, although I could not deny I longed for that.

"I shot someone." I replied promptly.

"Well, sometimes people can be _that_ annoying." She smirked at me, unfazed. Right. She shot me.

"That's correct. You of all people should understand." I tried to provoke her.

"That depends, sir. Who did you shoot?" She asked in a conspiring whisper, moving closer to my chair.

"Some arrogant prick." I said dismissively.

"I am sure not everyone knows him by that name." She admonished me.

"Riven Harville." I said unwillingly.

"Oh yes. He is quite… the plague." She admitted hesitantly. It was endearing how she refused to cuss.

"Come on, Miss Elliot, say a naughty word. I know you can." I urged her, leaning in a bit.

"No! I was not…"

"Come on!" I squeezed her waist suddenly, making her yelp. I ignored the voices in my head that told me to just pin her down and kiss her senseless. As she did not react, I started tickling her.

"Fine! He's a prick!" She exclaimed loudly.

"I am so proud of you." I beamed at her and tightened my hands on her waist, pulling her near. She stiffened abruptly. "What's wrong, love?" I inquired softly, never loosening my grip. I was so damn close.

"You are very close, sir." She admitted reluctantly, staring at the ground. "It is not the first time."

"Look at me." I ordered. I was not prepared for everything bundled up in those amazing turquoise eyes: fear, happiness and even some hope. I averted my face and let her go.

"Haven't I behaved like a true gentleman?" I asked faux innocent. She chuckled mirthlessly , sending me a contemptuous glance.

"You are not a gentleman. You can be called a nobleman instead." She suggested.

"I see the difference." I observed mildly, earning another scornful glare.

"You _embody_ the difference." She remarked drily, without any notice of humour. That hurt. She noticed, because her next speech explained a lot.

* * *

**BLOOM'S POV**

"Whenever I am around you…" I shook my head, trying to form a better sentence."You have this influence over me. It makes me act…" I stood up nervously. He mimicked my move instantly.

"Alluring?" He suggested grinning calmly.

"Impertinent, prince Sky." I corrected him and turned around. Before I could complete the movement, he grabbed my arms to stop my fidgeting.

"Alluring." He confirmed, making me blush. "I like it, you know."

"It is not how I was brought up." I shook my head sadly. His lips curled into a comforting smile.

"There's that true noble Elliot-blood again. I'll console you. The behavior you consider impertinent is a perfectly normal reaction to my appallingly rude conduct towards you. You have born a great deal from me. And you have born it like a lady." He bowed elegantly and leaned in a bit, taking my hand.

"Prince Sky." I murmured timidly. "Are you trying to seduce me?" He laughed heartily. God, I loved that sound way better than that cold smirk or contemptuous grin people mistook for a smile.

"You never let your guard down, do you?" He inquired amusedly.

"Not very often sir." I admitted, albeit a bit proud.

"Are you proud of that, Ms Elliot?" He sensed my thoughts, making me blush instantly. "You are terrible at hiding your emotions, are you aware of that? Your cheeks," he placed his hand on one, "turn into this delicious shade of red."

"Prince Sky… I…" I stammered, confused by this attention.

"I know, I know…" He removed his fingers, leaving a cold, throbbing spot on my skin. "I can wait." He whispered, gazing at me in a strange combination of admiration, desire and impatience.

"That sounds as if you want me to test you." I placed my hands over my mouth in horror as the words left. Did I just say that? Out loud?

"You just said that out loud. God I love…" he laughed, but changed his mind. "I love that about you."

"I apologize for my impertinence, sir."

"Allure." He corrected with a delicious wink. "No need to apologize. I am intrigued actually. When does the test start?" He inquired interestedly.

"It does not." I was unable to suppress a small smile.

"Why not?" He stepped away from me, pretending to be horrified.

"Because you would not be able to control yourself. Sir." I replied.

"Aren't you a bit over-confident in your own skills, my love?" He murmured affectionately.

"I am over-confident about your own foolish passion and impatience, Prince Sky"

"Hmm…" He pretended to think and led me to a sofa, laying himself next to me. This is just a game to him, I assured myself as he hovered over me and traced his finger over my side. Just a game, I repeated to myself as his warm breath travelled over my neck. Just a game. "Is that really what you think of me?" His lips asked me. So close. I didn't reply as he moved his mouth to my ear again and whispered: "Do I affect you, Ms Elliot?" His fingertips ghosted over my face, sensing victory.

"Yes, Prince Sky. You affect me like… a throbbing headache actually." I splayed my fingers over my forehead exaggeratedly. "I am quite fatigued."

"I am sure you are, darling." He smiled contemptuously at my over-used excuse. "One day, there will be no excuses for you to use, Ms. Elliot." Not if could help it. He was bad for my health.

"Are you referring to…?" Our wedding.

"I assure you that the more I am in your company, the more my dislike to the event disappears." He offered me a smile that was supposed to be encouraging and closed the door behind him.

This was very bad. I could not fall for him. Bad Bloom.

* * *

It was no longer secure to be around him. To be myself around him. Or maybe I had to be that cold distant but ever polite person again. Then it hit me that it wasn't me. I could be myself around him and now I had to find a way to repress that new sensation. The problem was that I really did not want to, I was too stubborn and egoistical to deny myself from his attention even if it was in order to protect myself. I was utterly distraught and elated at the same time. Was I in l- No, I would not say the L-word. It was impossible. I could never be equal to him.

He did not understand. No, I figured he was never that ignorant: he did not _want_ to understand.

I had fallen so quickly for him that I had been cut off guard. I hadn't been able to secure everything my survival, such as oxygen. He took my breath away when I was still in need. But what craved for even more than the oxygen, was the need for it.

I could not give him up because I had fallen so irrevocably in love with him. Yet, after our little intimacy yesterday, I was again determined to resist until he would grow tired of wooing me and move on to some blonde tramp. Certainly, some part of my mind wished he would never abandon me, but the major part knew better. The rational part could never triumph over hope. My mind was made up. I had to resist him. My rehabilitation had to start now.

Three soft knocks on the door interrupted my relentless stream of thoughts.

"His Majesty requested me to give this to you, Ms Elliot." Andrew entered with a big package. "He wishes you to open it right away and give your opinion about it. I will transfer your message."

_Tell him to shove it up his royal butt._

That would have been be too harsh for dear Andrew. I could deliver the message myself, but that would make Prince Sky think I came to see him on purpose and it would render Andrew useless, thus making the latter really unhappy. I walked over to my writing desk, grabbed a quill and scribbled away.

"Here you go." I hand the note over with a sweet smile. "And do not forget to take the gift back." I added, still looking sugar-sweet.

"Gift… back?" he stammered incoherently and albeit looking horror-struck.

"Trust me. He'll understand when he gets the note." I dismissed him. Exactly 43 seconds later, I heard unmistakable shouting.

"I gave him too much credit." I sighed and rolled my eyes, preparing myself for his entrance. I gave him thirty seconds to reach my room.

"Andrew, you God damn fool! Can't you do one simple thing right, you blockhead?" He would be here faster than I thought, considering I could already hear him bellow like a rude pig. 5…4…3…2…1

"What the hell where you thinking?" He stormed in, right on time.

"Language, Prince Sky." I reprimanded him, only enraging him more of course. "You should really consider knocking, you know." I explained carelessly to the fuming figure in front of me.

"You're joking, right?"

"I'm very serious. I could have been indecent." His face expression altered a little.

"All the better for me." He grunted and looked me up and down, making me blush instantly. "And now you blush like the virgin Mary herself. Though a minute ago, I could have sworn you're the devil himself."

"Why did you write that?" He furrowed his brow and ran a hand through his hair. He almost looked… hurt? "'I have received your gift sir. I thank you for your kindness but I cannot accept it as it belongs to my sister. I wish you a good night.' How many times do I have to tell you?" he asked, stepping forward and grabbing my hand. I looked at him questioningly as he absent-mindedly rubbed my fingers. He opened his mouth to as if to say something –to explain more hopefully- but averted his look and stared at our intertwined hands.

"Your sister…" He made a nervous gesture. "You are the one I am here with now. I would have gotten rid of her after two weeks. I would have tossed her out anyway."

"You know…" I glanced at his face, that looked almost pleading. I told myself sternly that no such thing was possible. "Offending my sister does not exactly plead in favour of your cause." He groaned and retracted his hand to slap it against his forehead exasperatedly. He turned away from me and plopped down on the bed. I forgot about decorum and placed myself next to him. Two feet seemed like a correct distance.

"I don't understand. Why don't you go a little easy on me?" Because it has been going all too easy for you, Prince Sky. I felt almost as foolish and light-headed as Stella by succumbing to his flirting so easily. Of course I did not tell him _that_.

"Why would I?" I rejoined rhetorically.

"Usually gifts do the trick. Or compliments about the eyes. Why doesn't that work on you?" He looked at me in honesty, but it felt threatening. _Relax, Bloom, he cannot read your mind, nor see through you_. I rolled my shoulders and sent him a small flirtatious smile.

"Depends. What do you think of my eyes?" I asked, sliding a bit closer. _Why did I do that? Who was controlling my limbs? This was not resisting!_

"I love the way they seem to burn when you're angry." He whispered and moved closer too. Alarm bells started ringing in my head as he crossed the one foot-zone.

"Is that why you get on my nerves all the time?" I inquired softly.

"No." He shook his head negatively and looked at me in _that_ way. "That's not why." I stared at him expectantly, but he only laid his hand on my waist. I closed my eyes.

"Really?" I asked, almost inaudible. _Pull away now Bloom. NOW_!

"Really." He replied in a strangely soft voice. I shivered when I sensed his sudden proximity. _Pull away or you'll be lost_. My eyes fluttered open reluctantly.

"Well that's too bad, because I thought I had finally figured it out." I sighed and pulled away from his grasp. He stopped me half-way and decided to pull me flush against him. I gasped –very audibly, which made him smirk- and placed my hands against his chest in defiance.

"Why do you do that?" he asked seriously.

"Because I want you to let go of me." I wiggled a bit to prove my point.

"You should really stop squirming like that." He said mischievously.

"Why?" I asked provocatively. As an answer, he put his hand on my lower waist and pressed it against his lower body.

"You're turning me on, Bloom." I didn't know if I had to be repulsed or rejoiced. He caressed my cheek slowly. "But you didn't really answer the question."

"I…uh…" I stammered as he buried his face in my neck. "Oh." I squealed surprised. _You have to stop him! Stop him!_

"Am I distracting you?" He grinned, looking anything but sorry. "I apologize for your inconvenience." He kissed my neck and explored it further until he reached my chin. "Or should I call it convenience?" He smirked arrogantly. "That sounds more accurate."

"You have to stop this." I protested feebly.

"That's an interesting choice of words." He smiled as he traced his fingers over my collar bone and lower. "You do not consider yourself a…" He leaned in and whispered lowly in my ear. "Participant?"

I sighed as his roaming hands disappear from my body, leaving a burning spot.

"I don't get why you keep resisting it. I will have you for myself in the end. Why don't you give in?" I did not answer, but got up and opened the door for him. That was probably the poorest resistance-attempt ever known to men.

"Why don't you give in to me?" He repeated, glaring at me now. I glanced at the doorway pointedly. He stepped through it with an angry sigh. I slammed it shut, not caring if it hit him on the way, and supported myself against it. He asked me why.

I sunk down against the polished shiny wood and buried my head in my hands.

Why?

Because I wanted to.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, things are heating up, but drama arises! Did you really think a rational, clever girl like Bloom would fall **_**that**_** easily for someone who has a reputation worse than Casanova? She has regrets. I'm thinking she should be convinced by someone like.. say Diaspro? Or Sky himself? What do you think? Or should I just throw Stella in the mix?**

**Let me know what you think! Suggestions are always welcome!**

**R&R**

**IsisIsabella**

* * *

**Loveablebunny: **Right, I totally forgot that they haven't kissed that. Don't worry, I have already thought of an excellent moment for that. Thanks!

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **well I know you like the cute Sky, but is that the guy Bloom fell for? Besides, if Bloom starts being stubborn again, he will not just _let_ her. He has been in full-blown seduction mode the last few chapters, and he only gets more aggressive. But there is only so much a man can take, you know? I do not vouch for Sky's actions in the following chapters :p He is still a rascal, you know ;)

**FireFairy213:** I am very sorry. Well, I am not actually, you should have already been addicted to Dramione already! There are a lot of amazing stories about them (also a lot of crappy ones of course), they remind me of Damon and Elena. Ha, Diaspro as Ginny, that's a actually a very good comparison. I think Di is a little bit more superficial, but still. I love making her an agreeable character. I mean, I like her too now :p The last scene of chapter 8? Yeah, I know, but I had to do something like that before everything starts spiraling down again, you know? :p I was unsure about that scene, but I had written it and I know those things are quite popular here so there it was. But it's the last one ;) what have you been writing lately?

**Prettycurefan**: Hi! Thanks a lot! I updated fairly quickly this time. I am not so sure about next chapter. I will try to post it next week or around the weekend of april 29. Thanks for your review!

**WestAnimeBrigade: **you know, your comments are very good for my ego ;) Thanks for your review!


	10. Virtue

**Virtue**

* * *

_It meant everything. Eventually, it is all a maiden has. Looks an money were very important factors, but they would not matter if you did not possess that one thing worth fighting for. And I would fight for it, I would die for it._

_Virtue._

* * *

"Bloom! I am so excited!" Di burst into my room, indeed looking very excited.

"Tell me, Di." I entreated her, perhaps a little too indifferent.

"Oh, don't be so gloomy over that nasty pig Sky. He is a complete humbug. He cannot help it." She rolled her eyes and jumped on my bed vivaciously.

"And…?" I urged, trying to show at least a polite amount of interest.

"A ball, Bloom!" She squealed, not unexpectedly. "_Bal masqué_!" She exclaimed happily.

"Well, I am not leaving the house anymore Di. I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Oh shut it! Of course you are coming! Avalon will be there and you will wear a mask. No living soul will bother you! It is absolutely perfect." She cried out, perfectly convinced by her own argument.

"I…" Could I go? I had no particular dislike to balls, but I was anxious about Sky's opinion. The previous ball I attended could not really be qualified as successful. Or peaceful, for that matter.

"Do not even _think_ about Sky or obtaining permission from him." She reprimanded me sternly. "I will take care of that."

"I am quite sure that Prince Sky has absolutely no objections." I told her boldly.

"Really?" She asked surprised. "Well then, I suppose he is growing a brain after all. I never thought I would live to see that." She put a hand on her chest theatrically. "I'll warn Sarah to fetch the curling irons! Oh and we need ribbons!" She stormed off the same way she entered my room. I let out a small sigh.

* * *

I was happily bouncing off the stairs, fully dressed for the ball. I had every intention of enjoying myself tonight. I was looking for Diaspro, but she was not in her room at the time, so I went downstairs instead. Maybe she was enjoying Sky's company in one of the drawing rooms.

I needed her to choose the ornaments for my hair. It seemed trivial, but I knew she would appreciate it if I asked her advice. Moreover, the hairdresser would surely choose an eclectic and sumptuous hairstyle that would not suit me. As I passed by the kitchen, I heard my name in a conversation. Of course I had been taught that it was rude to listen in, but the next sentence halted me anyway.

"Oh, he'll get her just like the many others before. Ye must'ave seen how he woes her?" They were discussing Sky and me.

"Yet, she refuses him o'er and o'er again. I daresay he has ne'er put so much effort in a lass." A softer voice replied.

"Ay. But he's not a lad to give up quickly, is'e?" They remained silent for a moment. The sound of their voices was replaced by slurping noises.

"Might be true, but he treats'er differently, don't he?"

"Slower."

"He's courting'er, not conquering."

"Like she ain't just a common wench."

"Like she's a lady."

"But it all ends in the same place." I waited anxiously for him to finish his speech. "His bedroom." The servant concluded with a sad undertone. They did not start laughing loudly as I had expected, but I could not hear more of it and I dashed off hurriedly.

I had expected gossip of course. I had not expected to be affected so badly. Their conversation catapulted me back into insecurity about prince Sky's intentions. What had I been thinking, really? That he would love me? Was he even planning on marrying me? I leaned against the wall and dropped my head in my hands desperately. I heard the front door close with a loud bang. A visitor. I snorted to make the tear that threatened to fall down my cheek disappear. I could not be seen like this. Not by a servant, not by a visitor and not by Sky. Anyone.

I slowly breathed in and out ten times in an attempt to calm myself. I regained a little self-control, but I was unsure what to do next. I walked back to my room to change clothes and improve my slightly disheveled appearance. Even if I felt uncertain about everything that mattered, I could certainly pretend to be confident.

I followed the same route down again, but avoided the kitchen this time. Now all I had to do was find Prince Sky in one of the five drawing rooms and three libraries. The search would give me time to prepare my speech. I took a deep breath.

I would not fall apart.

* * *

**SKY'S POV**

I had to admit, I was starting to get a little bit nervous. About Stella. Or about Bloom. Normally, women weren't this confusing or frustrating to me. She had been acting cold and terribly polite again, as if she wanted to distance herself from me. Again. With any other woman, I would not have cared. I got on and got off. It was an easy routine for me. But not this time.

"Sky?" Brandon asked impatiently. I had invited him in order to get his advice and find out if Stella had been signaled yet.

"Meet anyone interesting lately?" I asked, pretending to be non-committed. I was not really putting an effort in concealing my intentions. After all, this was Brandon I was talking to. Dumb as a post. Come to think of it, he would be a great match for Stella.

"Now that you mention it, Sky. I have met your former flavour of the week." He awaited my reaction with a smug grin plastered on his face. "Hell hath no fury…" He whistled, impressed. "She was looking for her elder sister, Miss Elliott. Now, correct me if I am wrong, but…"

"She is my fiancée." I cut him off quickly. And with a sense of pride, I might add. His mouth formed a perfect 'O'. "So if you wish to court my future sister-in-law, be my guest." I told him indifferently.

"No, no!" He waved me off uncertainly. "I could never. She is so…" He let out a dreamy sigh.

"Silly?" I offered coolly.

"Angelic." He corrected me calmly, earning a scornful chuckle from me.

"It is very easy to get past that. Brandon, she is bourgeoise and you will most likely inherit your father's title because your elder brother is an idiot who rides his horse backwards." He stared at me not-understandingly and not at all offended. "It is a match made in heaven." I explained listlessly. And it would definitely keep Stella occupied during her stay.

"What is your ulterior motive?" He suddenly asked. I was genuinely surprised by his unusual sharpness, so I decided to confide in him.

"Stella's sister's affections are not so easily won." I admitted. Brandon raised an eyebrow unbelievingly.

"What is it then? She wishes for sapphires instead of rubies?" He mocked my statement.

"I have great difficulties in persuading her to accept my proposal." Why wouldn't that idiot understand? The word 'refusal' was never to leave my lips, of course. His gay laughter ended abruptly.

"Sky…" He began seriously. "Are you implying that she has refu-" I cut him off quickly.

"No. She has not given an answer yet. That is all." Brandon burst into laughter again.

"This must be the most amusing event since…" He seemed at loss for words.

"… you discovered that your previous mistress was in fact a mister?" I suggested maliciously. I would not have that tool ridicule me.

"Well." He coughed hesitantly. "No need to be rude, Sky." He took his snuffbox out of his coat pocket. "I was just wondering… why have I not heard gossip about the crown prince of Eraklyon shopping for an engagement ring yet? I mean…" He trailed off, but I stopped listening because he had made me realize something.

"I haven't gotten her a ring yet."

"Well maybe that was the problem. A nice sparkling diamond will please her endlessly." I snorted scornfully at his pathetic assistance. He would suit Stella very well indeed.

"This is not the younger Miss Elliot we are discussing. I hardly expect her, nor do I wish her to be impressed by a trinket." I glanced at my friend pensively. "Although giving her a ring might be good proof of my good intentions towards her." Brandon's brown eyes gazed at me in disbelief.

"I never thought I would live to hear those words come out of your mouth. Good intentions." He shook his head incredulously. "What has this woman done to you? I think I want to meet her." I sent him a threatening glare.

"I advise you not to think anymore. My friend." I emphasized the two last words menacingly.

"Abnormal attachment? Check. Lack of sarcastic comments about her 'merits'? Check. Insane outbursts of jealousy against mankind in general? Check." He listed off, counting on his fingers. He whistled loudly. "She's got you hanging on a string, man."

"You are exaggerating greatly, Brandon. I am not particularly attached to her and I have not found out anything about her merits yet because she is as cold as the damn North Pole." I replied, not able to hide the frustration. She made me feel like a spineless, helpless fool.

"I am not sure Sky, but it sounds to me like you are in …"

"Do _not_ finish that sentence." I held up my right hand. "Forget about it. This is an obligation. I just figured it would be easier if we got along. Anyhow, as soon as there is a wedding band around that porcelain finger, I will be able to go my own way again."

"Am I to understand that she is still innocent?"

"Yes. That ought not to surprise you. You know I like them untouched." I sent him a sardonic smile.

"Sure." He said, sounding not at all unconvinced. "But she has been around you for how long now?" Damn it. This was not good. He could just presume that I had converted myself to monogamy.

"Over a month." He looked at me pointedly. "You know what? I can seduce her. She is going to be my wife anyway. I do not see any problem." I smiled to myself. I mean, I could have her every night after we were married – the thought alone made my pants constrict painfully- so why not before? It was only time.

"There might be one problem, though." Brandon mentioned carefully.

"Oh, I'll buy her a ring, whatever she wants." I said dismissively.

"I know you will." He reacted patiently. "But has the thought ever occurred to you that she might not _want_ you?" Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow cockily.

"No, not really." I smirked again. And then I said something that seemed a general truth at the time, but would quickly become my greatest regret. "No woman has ever refused me before." I blotted out the thought that Bloom was very different from those wenches I had frequented before her conveniently.

"Have you heard that Princess Layla of Andros is back in Adquistes?" He changed the subject.

"No." My lips curved into a grin. "But she will do as an appetizer."

* * *

**BLOOM'S POV**

_No woman has ever turned me down before._

_I can seduce her._

His dirty words kept ringing in my ear. It was as if the clock was striking twelve over and over again. I walked away after he said 'no woman has ever turned me down before' because I could almost _hear_ his smirk through the door.

I had always known he was cocky, but I had begun to trust him, against my better judgment. Because I was falling in love with him. That had to end now. He was perfectly aware of the fact that I would never give myself to him before the wedlock. I did not care if he was only acting like a peacock in front of his friend, he needed a change of attitude. He wanted to seduce me? Fine, two could play that game.

He would bump into a wall. And he was going to bleed.

**A/N: Looks like someone is on the warpath. Well, they both are, actually. Sky because he feels that he's not the stud he used to be (men, ridiculous creatures) and Bloom because she feels that Sky is going to make her his whore. To be honest, I would be offended too. This was a short chapter, but at least you got an update : ) Stella is mentioned already, she is coming closer and next chapter she or her mother (or maybe both) will make an appearance.**

**R&R!**

**X**

**II**

* * *

**Preview chapter eleven (Blooms POV)**

_(...)"Prince Sky?" I turned around cautiously. "Why are you really here?" I asked softly. He searched in his pocket again and retrieved a small velvet box._

"_I know you might think this is silly, but I want to do this properly." The flame of revenge was rekindled. Oh yes, very proper. Giving up my virginity before a wedding was very proper, indeed. Then why did he seem so honest? _Because he wants you in his bed, you dumb goose_. Right. Focus. _

"_Will you marry me?" For the first time, he posed the question so sincerely, that even I had not anticipated my next move. I (...)_

_**Haha, you probably hate me for breaking it off there. Suggestions? ;) Another one? (Sky's POV)**_

"_I do not believe in fairytales, Prince Sky. And I am very sorry to have shattered your illusions about my virtue. In my defence though, I find that there is nothing intimate about kissing." My ears perked up unbelievingly._

"_You did not just say that." I voiced my thoughts._

* * *

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** It's the nice combination of irritation, mild hatred and attraction that keeps them funny, I think : ) Chemistry, it is! Thanks for your review!

**WestAnimeBrigade**: Well, if you have any form of criticism, I am always happy to listen. That is what reviews after all. About kissing in Victorian society: well of course it was not accepted in public, but that does not mean it did not happen. I mean, it's in people's nature and throughout the ages, morals and taboos certainly have changed, but I am pretty sure people always kissed ; ) As it is allowed in our society now, people don't have to hide it, but back then, of course it happened. It is not very credible that the women never had a 'boyfriend' back then. Jane Austen herself never married, but if you watched 'Becoming Jane', you learn that she does have a love. Of course, back then, they would rarely actually have sex before the marriage. Especially in the higher circles. Then again, royalty and aristocracy have always been a hotbed of cheating, adultery, lies and cover-up, so... I leave it to you to think about it.

**Purplepeace**: thanks! As you see, I did update fairly soon.

**Firefairy219:** Elliot! Kind, Elliot! :p Do you call yourself a literary person :p? It is from my favourite Jane Austen novel. No more hints!

1/ That is quite ambitious, good luck with that. Which fandom would you choose for that? I have always wanted to write a Rory Gilmore-fic like that :), but I am a bit anxious to write for non-cartoons :s

2/ I have not tried to listen 10 times in a row to that song, but I will surely try it out. I have listened to it once, though. It is indeed a very inspiring song! I have been collecting songs for my next story too, but it is still rather random, although they are all in the same line. (Poison by Alice Cooper, Corrupt by Depeche Mode, Make me wanna die by The pretty reckless, Broken by Within Temptation... Not very cheery songs, now that I look at it :D) I will send 'feedback' about the story you sent me in a few days, btw.

3/ Ooooh! I totally ship StefanCaroline now because I really want to get rid of Stelena :) Although I still like CarolineTyler better, to be honest. And the parallels between Lexi and Caroline, that's pretty brilliant. One major difference is of course that Lexi has aaaaages of wisdom and Caroline... not so much. Let us say that she is still 'fresh'. Right.

4/ You are totally not making me jealous. Is that believable?

5/ Ay ay, how do you know if something is three quarters finished. Is the mathematical residue in your brain kicking in again? You know, I have never seen Merlin. You probably watched it online, since it has never aired in Belgium. Or has it? I would probably like that show! Aaaargh, it is too much :D)

6/ OMG :p I was kinda shocked you just compared their relationship to that song. Now I hate it even more that I am never around. I am not sure which part you mean, but I'm guessing the 'running parts'. I think I never understood that song anyway, although I am a great fan of Florence and her machine. 'Kiss with a fist' is my favourite :) It is very clear :D

**Prettycurefan: **I will PM you later this week and thank you for the suggestion about the chapter preview, that was a very good idea. I had almost forgotten about it, thanks for reminding me. Thank you! x


	11. Love

**Love (Sky)**

* * *

_I used to think no one deserved to be loved. And good Lord, I acted upon it. I do not regret those actions. Bygones are bygones after all. I do wish I had had different ideas upon the subject earlier. People should be loved, it is only natural. It comes natural to us. It comes natural to me._

_Love_

* * *

**Bloom's POV**

"Miss Elliot, to assure you of my good intentions..." Sky burst into my room unexpectedly while I was trying to figure out how to do my hair for the ball. I jumped up abruptly.

"First this." He pulled a silver necklace out of his pocket and glanced at the neckline of my evening dress. "Okay." He cleared his throat. "This will suit your ball gown very well." He moved away from me until he stood behind me. He was so close that I could feel his breath quiver on my skin. It made me tremble.

And all my vengeful feelings and hateful plans dissolved in the moment. He let his hand glide across my neck. I felt the pendant drop between my breasts.

"Prince Sky?" I turned around cautiously. "Why are you really here?" I asked softly. He searched in his pocket again and retrieved a small red velvet box.

"I know you might think this is silly, but I want to do this properly." The flame of revenge was rekindled. Oh yes, very proper. Giving up my virginity before a wedding was very proper, indeed. Then why did he seem so honest? _Because he wants you in his bed, you dumb goose._ Alright.

Concentrate, Bloom.

"Will you marry me?" For the first time, he posed the question so sincerely, that even I had not anticipated my next move. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He reacted instantly by locking his hands around my waist, pulling me closer.

This was wrong. His lips were wrong. His tongue was wrong. His hands were wrong.

Then why did it feel so heavenly? I pulled away suddenly. Was this kissing-Sky included in my plan to make him feel more respect for me? Surely not.

"Why did you do that, miss Elliot?" He asked hoarsely.

"I..." I stuttered helplessly. Because I am attracted to you? Because I was frustrated? "I don't know." He gazed at me blankly.

"Then don't." He finally said roughly.

"I'm sorry." I picked up the ring that had fallen on the ground during my temporal.. frenzy. "Here." I offered it to him gingerly.

"What the...?" He cursed under his breath. "Why are you returning this to me?"

"I cannot accept it, can I?" My mind was whirling turbulently. Was I refusing him now? I felt as if I was on a very unsteady boat, rocking back and forth, never being able to remain at the same place. I gazed at him. Very unsteady.

"Damn it, woman!" He cried out vehemently. I backed away from him slowly, but I had seemingly forgotten that my room had walls, so when he suddenly gripped my wrists angrily, I collided with the wall behind me. His eyes turned into a stormy blue and glistened dangerously. He sighed warily and our eyes locked again.

"You could make this a lot easier, if you would only bend a little." He seemed to realize that my swooning period was over. However, his words made me terribly angry, because he wanted to control me again.

"I apologise, but I am not interested." I tried to quench the evident anger that was rising again.

"Why the hell not?" He almost growled. He had released my hands, but now he placed an arm next to my head threateningly.

"When the reed bends, it does not get up again. It breaks, Prince Sky." I lifted my eyes to look up at him, but I could only stare at him wide-eyed. He showed... guilt? Remorse? He cut off my thoughts by pressing his lips on mine in a demanding manner. _Of course_, I thought as we battled for dominance, _he always needs to have the upper hand._

"Wait." I pulled away, panting. I was unsure if I had actually formed a word. "Why are you doing this?" I wanted to know. I purposefully ignored the obvious lust in his eyes because it made me waver.

"Because I wanted to." He replied simply.

I wondered to myself if that was enough.

"Get out." I ordered in a whisper.

"My pleasure." He stomped off childishly. I felt something cold in the palm of my hand. The engagement ring.

* * *

After he had so very ceremoniously left my room, I had lunch with Diaspro. I did not put the engagement ring on. Diaspro was chattering throughout the whole meal, but I could tell something was wrong because she acted too agitated. She did agree enthusiastically to decorate my hair and promised to come up to my room at six o'clock.

I fingered the tear-shaped emerald pendant dangling on my neck and glanced at the matching engagement ring on my night table. I picked up the ring and fastened it around the lock of the necklace, rendering it invisible for everyone. But I knew it was there. It scared me that I had thus actually accepted his claim on me. Nonetheless, he did not have to know already. I only wanted to know how it would feel like to be his, there was no harm in that, was there?

I headed for the library in order to find a book to divert me for the next hours. I was relieved to find the grand room empty. There were two comfortable, large chairs by the fire and three facing the window, away from me. I plopped down on the chair by the fire and started reading 'Lorna Doone' for the fourth time, until I was positively startled by a voice speaking up.

"It wasn't your first kiss, was it?"

* * *

**Sky's POV**

She looked as though she had seen a ghost. She had been so absorbed in her own thoughts – I doubted if a romance of Exmoor could hold her attention so- that she failed to notice me. I had gotten up from my chair that had a view over the park and posed the question.

"How... did...I.." I had rarely seen her speechless, but today was a grand exception.

"It wasn't your first kiss was it?" I repeated my question patiently.

"How would you know?" She snapped petulantly. That was an obvious sign that she was recovering her stoic composure. Although, today she had been impulsive, passionate and anything but stoic. What power did that engagement ring hold?

"Because you did not start defending your virtue and all the good in the world when I kissed you." She blanched at my sarcastic explanation. "And because you assaulted me first." As I had expected, she found this offensive, so she jumped up indignantly. I reacted faster and grasped her wrists – that always seemed to work- to pull her onto the other sofa by the fire.

"Release me." She twisted and squirmed, seething. "Prince Sky! Release me this very instant or I..."

"Or you will what?" I spat menacingly. I noticed that her face was only two inches from mine. She must have felt it too, because she ceased her movements altogether. We were in this room, but it was timeless. Before I would lose myself in her serious gaze, I broke the spell.

"Answer me." I demanded softly.

"Everyone had a sweetheart at the young women's boarding school in Linphea." She grinned sadly about something. "Diaspro had six, of course." She paused and stared at the fire. "I was naive, but I had read too many novels and I desperately wanted to be a romance heroine. The headmistress' nephew showed a genuine interest for me." I felt my hand clench over the soft fabric of her dress, but she did not notice. "It was enough for me. Stella was not around to make him change his mind... we flirted. Love letters and two kisses: one in the school's hallways and the second time out in the rain."

"I do not want details, you know." I scrunched up my nose.

"That is because you are jealous." She smiled at me and fixed her gaze upon the hearth again.

"Kissing in the rain." I mused out loud.

"I thought it was sensible. I mean, our faces would get wet no matter what because he was not exactly skilled. " I snorted at her practical nature. "Andrew Newton." She said his name very softly. I knew that guy! He was _me_, but in lower social circles. Randy Andy. I preferred 'Spawn of Satan'. It had a certain cachet.

"I do not believe in fairytales, Prince Sky. And I am very sorry to have shattered your illusions about my virtue. In my defence though, I find that there is nothing intimate about kissing." My ears perked up unbelievingly.

"You did not just say that." I voiced my thoughts.

"Yes I did." She wanted to explain, confused, but I cut her off by kissing her left cheek. And then her right. I put her luxurious her behind her shoulders – I loved it when it was free from ribbons- and pressed my lips behind her ear and down her neck and up again. She was trembling underneath my touch. And I, I could only enjoy that exquisite feeling of power. She looked up to me in wonder.

"That was..."She whispered breathlessly, fingering my face tentatively. I did not wait for her to finish her sentence, but captured her lips with mine. She did not protest as my tongue explored her mouth unabashedly. She did not scream murder when I put one arm around her waist to pull her closer.

Then she let out the tiniest moan.

And I just lost every control over myself. My kisses turned more ardent as I gently pushed her down on the sofa, letting my hands travel over her upper body. She whimpered softly when I traced the neckline of her jade green dress. As I reached behind her neck to loosen the rigid bodice of her dress, she abruptly stiffened when I accidently touched the necklace I had given her. She lay there as a corpse for fifteen seconds, and then she fled, murmuring unintelligible words.

* * *

**Bloom's POV**

Everything was wonderful, I was simply floating in a stream of bliss. Then he touched the necklace. He had almost reached the lock on which the ring dangled. I was unsure what to do, I froze as he sat there watching me questioningly. I did not want him to see that I held any affection for him until I knew how he felt about me. I was someone who did not jump until she was sure to have a net. I did not have the luxury of certainty. Consequently, I did something I had become very proficient at.

I ran.

* * *

I had danced two times with Prince Sky. I was also about to accept Avalons's proposal for a dance, but Sky had showed up and whisked me off to the opposite corner of the room. I was somewhat irritated by his actions, but in a certain perspective it was quite endearing that he wanted to protect me against other men. On the other hand, I had been shy of a dance partner for six dances now because _he_ did not find it necessary to entertain _me_.

Thus I was currently wandering around in the magnificent palace the Countess of Gardenia had rented, seeking a library. I had heard Sky speaking derisively of a book written by a man named Adam Smith. _The wealth of nations_. I was fairly certain that the fashionable and revolutionary Countess would own this tome.

"Miss Elliot!"

When I heard someone call my name, I turned around naturally, only to see William Doone. My breathing accelerated unintentionally. Sky appeared behind him, waving his arms at me, aggravated. I understood that he wanted me to run away from Doone. Without any further questions or hesitations, I obeyed him. I had absolutely no desire to discuss my sad situation with Tool Doone. I lifted my skirts slightly to quicken my pace. I heard that Sky started talking to Doone.

I retired into the first room I found. I walked over to the chairs near the window, irrationally hoping that Sky would be in one of them. He was not. Someone else was, though. And her look went right through me. My hand clutched the arm of the chair anxiously.

"Stella?"

**A/N: Okay, I am mean, I know : ) But I wanted to give you an update, and I am not sure yet where exactly I am going with Stella. Plus, I only intend this story to be about 4 more chapters, so I want it to be good. However, my exams are coming up, so I am very unsure about how things will progress from here on. Sometimes I get very inspired, sometimes I just forget about everything (except studying of course : )) Oh yeah, I am going to post some small previews for my next story on my profile, so check it out if you wanna. I'm thinking about making it a Sparx-shipping. Also BloomxSky of course, but you know.. a triangle would be quite fun, I reckon ;) Oh yes, 'The Wealth of Nations' was written around 1776.**

**R&R**

**Lots of love!**

**II**

* * *

**Pretty****curefan: **The story is loosely inspired by a book by an authoress named Georgette Heyer, but that was only for the first three chapters, so the rest is all my imagination : )Thanks for the review!x

**Loveablebunny: **I am not sure. They would in real life. But I am not sure if my readers expect such a thing. I think the kissing the scenes in this chapter were fairly interesting already ; )

**Firefairy219: **AN ABRIDGED VERSION? BLASPHEMY! Utter blasphemy. So Bloom kinda did the whole 'Oh my gawd ur so hot I'm gunna kiss ya' –thing :p I had wanted to do that for quite some time. It seemed appropriate for the first heartfelt wedding proposal that she would kiss him, even though she hasn't even accepted him technically :o I am sure she'll slap him once or twice more in the following chapters. I hope everything is going well (exams and all that stuff), and seriously, who airs a show on Sunday afternoon. Idiots.

PS : oh yeah, I recommended I Spy before I had found out they made H pregnant. That was so stupid. I mean, I know unsafe sex can lead to babies, but _come on_, they did it once! After that, the story became pretty mainstream, though it was nice how the other worked around the storyline, when he included Draco's involvement.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **haha, love it: 'put some brains in that empty space in his head'. I am quite sure he has brains, he just doesn't use them very often. He prefers to think with other body parts, I presume : ) Thanks for the review, it made me laugh : )

**Darknessbandit: **Hey! Thanks! I am glad you like the story so far. Hm I am not sure if Stella will go down without a fight though ;)


	12. Family

**Family**

_I respected my mother tremendously because she gave birth to me and stayed faithful to my father, even after his death. I had no problem with the fact that she preferred Stella over me because I knew she loved me anyway. That was what this was about in the end: unconditional love and support._

_It's family._

* * *

**BLOOM'S POV**

"I just heard the most ridiculous rumour known to mankind." She announced jauntily.

"Stella... I..." I was unsure what to say, honestly. I was almost certain that she was convinced that I had betrayed her. Maybe I had.

"That you and Prince Sky are engaged to be married."Her voice increased a pitch around the last word. Imaginary wheels started rotating in my head furiously. Maybe if Stella and Mamma took me away, I could escape Adquistes without marrying Sky. I could visit them in their hotel and we could travel back to Magix. Or perhaps it was better to go somewhere else, where he would not find me so easily. I knew one thing for certain: I needed Stella's complete support.

"I have not given Prince Sky my hand in marriage, Stella." Technically, this was not a lie, since I had not given him the honour of accepting him yet. Nor would it ever happen.

"But are you engaged?" This was a difficult question to answer, because I was positive that Sky had indeed claimed me as his fiancée.

"I have not given him my consent."I hoped she would not deduce from this that he had actually proposed to me, but I had clearly overestimated her intellect because she jumped up and embraced me.

"Good Lord, Bella, I am so glad to see you!" She exclaimed happily. I was disconcerted to say the least because she was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. "Well, that is excellent news. I have missed you a great deal. Where have you been? I saw that letter you wrote to Mamma. Have you gotten out of that house yet? Well, of course, because you are here! Silly me! Could you introduce me to Diaspro? She is so very fashionable, I am sure Mamma would approve of such an acquaintance. By the by, William Doone has accompanied us, with his father of course – all, very proper. Though the latter is extremely tedious. So very tedious." She chattered along until we reached the grand ballroom again. I could not be seen with her, but she fortunately released me soon when a tall man asked her to dance with him. I was desperate to find Sky. Consequently, I went straight to the sleeping quarters because I knew he usually preferred them over libraries.

"Do you _mind_?" I heard someone snarl loudly. I recognized his voice and followed the noise, but I halted in front of the door. Prince Sky was obviously not alone in there, unless he was talking to himself by alternating his own voice and an imitated female voice.

Doubtful.

"Oh my, Prince Sky." A woman's voice gasped. I heard him grunt, irritated.

"Just open me up and do it." He said gruffly. Next, there was some shuffling, but I did not understand what was happening.

"I love it when you give me orders, Prince Sky." The woman purred with a flirty voice.

"Do you, now?" Sky sneered blatantly. "Well... faster." He commanded crudely.

"You are so endowed!" His partner said softly. What was she talking about? He had fine eyes and a marvellous figure, but did that make him endowed? Maybe she was referring to his intellect. As I heard Sky groaning that she should shut up, I highly doubted the last possibility.

All that was heard now were grunts and suckling noises. I did not understand how they could be kissing so loudly. And why would he want faster kissing?

"Deeper, you dimwit." He cursed and I heard her gasp again, as if something had obstructed her breathing unexpectedly.

"I am not sure I can fit everything in my mouth." She giggled. What was she... Oh my... I flushed suddenly and clasped the necklace hanging around my neck. I had heard about this once from the kitchen staff: pleasing a man with your mouth. My breathing ragged. I knew I had to leave, but I seemed frozen to the spot.

"Do you love me Prince Sky?" When she asked this, I knew she would not end up well.

"For Christ's sake." Sky exclaimed, sounding extremely frustrated. "Go away!"

"But..."

"That's what I order. Now!" He said bluntly. I heard her snort. She was heading for the door and I had nowhere to hide. Luckily, she did not see me as she fled, her head down in shame. I recognized her as Princess Layla of Andros, because of what Diaspro told me about her. She was promiscuous to say the least. I counted backwards from ten before entering the room slowly.

"Sky?" He turned around abnormally fast at the sound of voice.

"Bloom." He still looked exasperated, albeit not unhappy to see me. "I hope you are enjoying herself." There appeared to be something wrong with his trousers, they seemed unusually tight. And there was a bulge. That ought to be very uncomfortable.

"What are you staring at, Bloom? That is very rude." He smirked lasciviously at my coyness and I tore my gaze away from his pants.

"Why is your.."My voice faltered. "What did that girl do?" I asked, uncomfortable as he took a step closer to me.

"She was incapable." He rolled his eyes as he noticed my anxious look. "Are you sure you don't know what she was doing here?" He pointed at the bulge in his pants crudely, which made my eyes go wide. I did not understand. "You know..." He took another step closer. "I could show you."

"Excuse me?" I drew backwards quickly. I was not certain what he was talking about, but I would never do such things. He was acting vulgar and demeaning.

"It works both ways, you know." He grinned.

"I am afraid I do not understand." I paused to regain some composure. "Would those... services be required of me during my ma-marital services?" I stammered out hastily.

"No. They would not. Unless you would offer it because it gives you pleasure." He smirked again. "Now, now, you need not to appear so distraught. You will learn all about it during our marriage. Our maybe during your marriage to Mr Doone." If I had been sitting on a chair that moment, I was sure to have fallen off. Luckily, I was not, but...

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

**SKY'S POV**

Stella Elliot. Was. Here.

In this very ballroom. I was almost afraid I would succumb to her previous attractions once more. However, her hazel eyes seemed dull to me now and the chatter I once claimed artless, was now merely irritating noise.

"Prince Sky!" She practically yelled as she appeared in front of me. It suddenly hit me that I had to warn Bloom. I bowed curtly at Stella because the only thing I wanted from her now, was that she moved out of my way. "Now!" She said gaily. "Why don't you invite me for a dance?"

"I'd rather not, Miss Stella." I replied stiffly. She frowned unhappily and pouted.

"So it is 'Miss' now?" She shook her head twice, making sure her lovely flaxen tendrils bounced up and down deliciously. "We could always go somewhere private instead. For conversation." She suggested, lowering her voice. I could not believe she just spoke those words. It was simply vile. How was it even possible that she grew up in the same house with someone as angelic as Bloom? Besides, Diaspro would go into a violent paroxysm if I was spotted alone in a room with Stella. Not to mention Bloom. Where the devil was she? I let my eyes travel over the ballroom once more, when I noticed a familiar jade dress, but the vision disappeared too quickly to be certain.

"A-HA!" I nearly jumped up at Stella's voice. I followed her look and saw that a man was chasing after Bloom. Doone? What the deuce was he doing here?

"Stella, dear." I coaxed, finding it was very easy to revert to my old habits. "What is Doone doing here?" I tried to sound haughty instead of jealous, which didn't require a great effort, really.

"Why, to see Bloom, of course." She bestowed a radiant smile on me. "Bloom wrote us a letter to invite us here, you silly. And that invitation begged for William Doone. Oh, they will be a lovely couple." She sighed dreamily.

"Right." I snarled, barely able to suppress an angry growl. "I have to go, Miss. Pleasure as always." I lied and ran off. I found Bloom a few minutes later, she had just turned to Doone as he called her name. I waved at her frantically, motioning her to leave. Luckily, she understood and tripped off hurriedly.

"Mr Doone!" I exclaimed jovially. "How are you doing, good sir?" I smiled insincerely.

"I am very well, your Majesty."He bowed stiffly. "If you would be so kind to excuse me now..." My my, he was exceptionally rude today.

"No, no, why would you now? There will always be pretty ladies around, William." I said familiarly.

"But I am looking for one pretty lady in particular, your Majesty. She wrote to me, you know."

"Did she now?" I probed anxiously. If she had indeed written to him directly, she had to be engaged to the blockhead, because I was certain she would never tarnish her sense of propriety (1).

"Well, I did not actually read her letter, but I saw the envelope and it was definitely Miss Elliot's handwriting. It is so very refined, like herself, of course." Had that ass completely forgotten that I had told him _I _was engaged to Bloom? Unless... he had a prior arrangement with her. No, that was absolutely out of the question, I chided myself. Although... I pondered over the possibility that her treacherous mother had made promises that could not be kept. If that was indeed so and her mother informed her about that engagement Bloom would certainly obey her mother's wishes and agree to marry, albeit repulsed and reluctant. That simply would not do.

I was extremely annoyed because he could not stop talking about Bloom's angelic face and exquisite manners, so I punched him in the face and left him.

I walked into a vacant room mindlessly, thinking about Bloom's letter to her mother. She had obviously not mentioned anything to me, but then again, there was a time we did not communicate very well. That was the time she wanted to be a governess, or even worse, a seamstress! Diaspro confessed to me that Bloom even asked _her_ for a position in a respectable family. What if she had not changed her mind? Maybe she hated me so badly that she had accepted her mother's solution to the problem: marrying William Doone. Or maybe...

"Hello, Sky." A voice startled me. I turned around and I saw princess Layla of Andros laying on the large mahogany bed. "Will you join me?" I think she intended to sound seductive, but alas, she never succeeded. I could not find her unattractive because she was a young woman with regular features, long legs and a decent bust, but she was lousy in the sack. She promised me she was a virgin, but the manner in which she writhed and moaned beneath me during the act, made me realize she was a virginal as I was. However, I always give people a second chance, provided that they screw up the first one badly enough (2). Maybe she was more proficient in something else.

"Come over here." I said, with a jerk of my head. "Kneel." Her eyes went wide, imitating innocence. "Do not play coy now, love." I rolled my eyes and she grinned conspiringly. For a second, a question hit me hard: how did these women have such a low self- esteem? Well, it did not really matter because I needed to relieve some tension and the black girl in front of me would clear my head just fine.

"Oh my!" Layla gasped in an exaggerated fashion as I pulled her head closer.

"Just open me up and do it." Luckily, she obeyed and undid the buttons deftly. She mumbled about how big I was, making me groan, exasperated. This was definitely not working.

"Do you love me?" She suddenly asked. Hang her! Hang all women!

"For Christ's sake!" I dismissed her. What was wrong with this woman?

Then, all of a sudden, Bloom waltzed in, announcing herself by saying my name timidly. I noticed she was rather flustered and that she was staring at my pants. That was odd, to say the least. Consequently, I started teasing her a bit, but she shied away from me, looking terrified. I almost felt sorry for her, but then I remembered her letter coupled with my conversation with Doone.

"He told me about a letter you wrote to your mother." I watched her pale face blanch even more. "You never told me about a letter, did you now? Maybe you whispered it in my ear when I was asleep. A few minutes ago, I ran into Stella and she told me you invited them to Adquistes, expressing a particular wish to see William Doone." To my surprise, she laughed loudly at this statement. She let her shawl drop a little, exposing the porcelain skin of her shoulders.

"Are you serious? You choose to believe my younger sister who wants to marry _you_ so desperately? That is capital indeed." She shook her head disbelievingly and started to rearrange the sheets on the bed wherein Layla had announced herself. Obviously, this method was not effective in securing information from her. Maybe because I had no reason to be suspicious at all. Still, I was not convinced.

"I am being an idiot of course. As usual. You could never run away from a marriage with such a handsome and intelligent fellow as myself." I boasted, trying to relieve the tension.

"Ego, Sky." She admonished me with the cutest smile.

"You are absolutely right, Miss Elliot. As usual." I added as an afterthought.

"Alright." She whispered, collected, and headed for the door slowly, as if she wanted me to change her mind.

"Bloom."I stopped her. "What reason do I need in order to kiss you?" She smiled slightly and blushed as she stared at the marble floor intently. "That you are an incredible woman?"

"I am sure there are more incredible women." She replied laconically.

"That you are an incredibly attractive woman." I tried, now only a foot away from her.

"Very flattering, Prince Sky, but I assume you have kissed many women for that reason." She retaliated cheekily.

"How about... because you are to be the next princess of Eraklyon?"I suggested, closing the space between us."

"That would do." She whispered softly, looking up at me in awe. I took her hand in mine and observed that she was trembling.

"Is something wrong? Princess?"

"No, no." She drew a shaky breath. "I am a bit nervous, that is all."

"We have kissed before. Have you forgotten already?" I put on a horror-stricken face.

"No!" She corrected me hastily. "But that was impulsive, it was during an argument, or in a frenzy." She stuttered the last word helplessly.

"Do you want me to start a fight?" I offered with a slightly mocking voice.

"If you would be so kind." She nodded.

"Or I could just kiss you."I suggested with a silly grin.

"Oh. That is fine to." She looked into my eyes uncertainly. I put my hands around her waist to draw her closer and silently moved in to kiss her lips, when we were interrupted by a loud screeching voice.

"SKY? ARE YOU IN THERE ALONE? I HOPE YOU ARE IN THERE WITH BLOOM, BECAUSE OTHERWISE I WILL CUT OFF YOUR BA..."

"Di!" I quickly opened the door for her to shut her up. "What are you doing here?" She did not acknowledge my presence at all, she only barged right in.

"Hey, Bloom!" She waved at her. "Do not let him corrupt you!" She suddenly admonished Bloom.

"I am afraid that is already too late, Di." Bloom sent me a dazzling smile, and all thoughts of her betraying me for Doone were replaced by thoughts of kissing her and more.

"Hey!" Diaspro snapped her fingers twice. "I am still here."

"Why _are_ you here?" I sighed, annoyed at her tiring antics.

"Because..." she tiptoed over to me and started whispering in my ear. "I met some blonde twat who claimed she was going to marry you, so I called her a tramp when she was flirting shamelessly with Avalon after she practically let Brandon touch her bum as they danced. I yelled that my cousin was marrying an Elliot and then she told me she was Stella Elliot and I think she is very pissed right now." She concluded her incoherent story there. I just stared at her because I did not understand her logic at all.

"You have to leave with Bloom. Now!" She urged me loudly as I did not move. "Now!"

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the tardy update, but my exams are finally over now (and guess what, I don't have a single one that I have to take again – yay!) However, I didn't have easy access to internet, hence the late update! I will start working on the next update right now!**

**R&R!**

**II**

**PS: next chapter will include a Diaspro POV **

**It was not proper for women to send letters to men, unless they were related to them (father, brother, son) or –as Sky is suspecting here – engaged or of course married.**

**This may seem like a paradox, but I have been reading a lot of Oscar Wilde lately, and Lord Henry is a wonderful inspiration ;) **

**Firefairy219: **You're the first one up today! Seriously, point out the grammar mistakes, because I suck at prepositions :p And a lot of other stuff too. But I need the corrections or I will be a better writer. EVER! Do you want that to happen? Did I already know how your exams have been? I don't think so...!

**Darkness Bandit: **Well, Stella didn't know already in the previous chapter. _Now_ she knows. Fun, fun, fun! Yeah, Sky isn't really a ladies' man in the broadest sense of the word ;) How did your exams go?

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **I told you Stella would show up. However, her bitchy side will only show in the next chapters. In this one, she is actually pretty nice (except from the lying-to –Sky-about-Doone-thing :D). That will definitely change.

**Prettycurefan:** glad with this update? I could send you a preview of the next chapter if you want to, but I really don't have time to put one in this chapter. Is that okay with you? Thanks for the review!

**Red Eyed Newborn: **I love that you love my story! And I love that review you wrote. I am very glad you find it realistic enough. I'm trying to create characters with an edge. Thanks!

**Jess305: **Yay! I am glad you feel that way about my story. It's kinda what I was aiming for in the first place. That's a lot of praise there for me : ) Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter as well.


	13. Diaspro Outtake

**A/N: Hello everyone. I advise you to read this first. **

**1)This is merely an outtake, okay? It is not a real chapter, but I just thought it was too nice to throw away. It's like an extra scene in a movie. I will update in the second week of september, hopefully (I have an exam to study for now). **

**2) I had to post this because I was feeling rather sad. I'm not sure if anyone of you know what happened at Pukkelpop yesterday. Pukkelpop is a music festival around Hasselt, in Belgium. Yesterday there was a terrible storm (even here, there was a lot of thunder and hail..), a tent broke down, podiums crashed and 5 people died. I cannot express how tiny that makes me feel. The festival has -of course- been cancelled now. There was a lot of chaos because the mobile network broke down, so parents couldn't reach their children. I can't imagine how awful that must have been. It's just hard to believe that these sorts of things can happen nowadays. There are so many festivals in Belgium every year, so many people I know go to them, and then this happens. No, nobody I know died or is hurt, but I knew several people who went there and that stings. Anyhow, I know I should not be filling fanfiction with this, but this does affect me, so I think I deserved the right to send all my love, strength and respect to those who got hurt and had experience such a terrible event.**

**Alright, and now, I'm going to listen to the press conference.**

**DIASPRO'S **

"Sky has given me permission to court his past conquest." Brandon announced to me proudly.

"As if you needed my cousin's permission, Brandon. She's probably some common slag." Why didn't he just ask me to dance with him? Avalon was still missing and Bloom was nowhere to be found. The latter was probably my own fault because I had abandoned her in my search for Avalon.

"Are you calling the sister of your cousin's fiancée a slag, my dear Diaspro?" He imitated horror.

"Yes, that is exactly what I call her. Why, do you care for a synonym?" I defied him sweetly.

"No need, Di. I'm off." Before I could reprimand him for shortening my name, he grabbed some blonde for a quadrille and started to dance. I had to admit his current dance partner was very pretty, but she also looked incredibly dense. His usual kind.

She was obviously a case of beauty over substance. Of course, I did not pride myself on being a genius, but at least I knew how to uphold an intelligent conversation. Good heavens, how she clung to his arm was utterly ridiculous. What did she want to obtain from Brandon? Whatever _it_ was, her flirting antics were clearly successful because Brandon seemed smitten.

What an idiot.

He always had been, even before he tried to compete for _my_ hand in marriage. That was a disaster. My disturbed frown was replaced by a wide smile as Avalon entered the ballroom again. I could not possibly go over to him, but Brandon knew Avalon could accompany him to me. Only Brandon was too occupied wooing that blonde. I caught Avalon's look, silently begging him to come to me, but he was distracted by Brandon, who introduced his dance partner to him. Polite as he was, he could not possibly ignore her.

Fine, I thought, I can do without him. Just. Fine.

I walked over to Sir Baltor, the baron of Ephesia, and started a lively conversation with him, batting my eyelashes heavily and luring at him from behind my Castilian fan.

"Milady, would you do me the honour..." He drawled lazily as he put out his arm for me.

"Gladly, sir." I replied with a radiant smile. He led me to the dance floor and one of the other women in my set happened to be the vulgar blonde. What are the odds? I wondered who her dance partner was, so I looked across and stumbled upon Avalon's familiar serene grey eyes. My anger flared up instantly. How did she dare?

"Well, Jameson. What a surprise." I greeted him coldly once the tedious dance was finished.

"Your Grace." He bowed courteously and placed a kiss on my hand. "As always, delighted."

"I am sure." I replied tersely, receiving a strange look from Baltor. I nodded at him dismissively and he went off carelessly. "What are you thinking, Avalon? Prancing around with that... girl!" I hissed angrily.

"Lord Brandon had business to attend to and that lady," He motioned to her, "happened to be shy of a partner because of that. I am acquainted with her sister, Diaspro."

"Do not use my Christian name, Avalon." I reprimanded him primly. "If you suspect me of jealousy, I have only to say to you that you are very much mistaken." He took a step closer hopefully, but quickly retracted his hand when the annoying blonde appeared next to him, all curls and smiles. I wanted to punch her delicate nose desperately.

"Oh, mister Jameson! Pray, introduce me to this lady." She nodded at him as if he was her puppy. Hey, I was the only one allowed to do that!

"That will not be necessary." I spun around huffily to walk away when I hear her ask in a soft, coy voice.

"Avalon, did I say something wrong? I am so bad with words sometimes." I turned on my heel immediately.

"Yes, you insolent wench, you obviously are. This man." I said with a subdued voice, "is my fiancé. I would appreciate it if you would stop harassing him." I pointed at her filthy hand on his arm.

"But..." She sputtered. "I had no idea! You are not married, are you?" She inquired innocently, putting up her brown doe-eyes.

"No, but we will be. Soon." I added as an afterthought as Avalon glanced at me helplessly.

"I am sure, your Grace." The unbelieving manner in which she said those words, angered me even more.

"Listen to me, you blonde tart!" She gasped exaggerated at the insult. "Stay away from my fiancé! Because I don't see any ring adorning _your_ finger."

"Oh, of course! I am meeting my fiancé here and he will give me my ring."

"Really?" I scoffed. "And what puny individual would marry a vicious trollope such as yourself?

"Prince Sky of Eraklyon, if you must know." She said condescendingly.

"Of course!" I burst into laughter. "There is only one problem, love. Prince Sky is my cousin and..." I did not pay attention to Avalon, who was shaking his head furiously. "I am quite sure he is to marry my best friend."

"Who might that be?" She asked scornfully.

"Di! No!" Avalon warned me. "She is..."

"Bloom Elliot." I replied at the same time Avalon said: "Stella Elliot."

Oh. No good.

**A/N: As you see, this is only what happened in the previous chapter, but I hope you enjoyed. Body count is still 5, all belgians, 10 people whose lives are still in danger and 140 who are hurt. Thank God for the intervention plans of the fire department and the police. As far as a disaster concerns, the evacuation went smoothly. It's hard to grasp what would have happened otherwise.**

**PS: I will reply to your reviews in the next chapter!**


	14. Bloom

**BLOOM**

_Her attitude, that's what I loved most about her. The snarky comebacks and witty comments she could shoot at you unexpectedly. I liked one thing even better: the way her eyes would blaze fire and ice. Definitely. It completely represented her. And I do not even attempt to deny that I loved every damn second of it. _

_Of her._

* * *

**SKY'S POV**

She was being stubborn. Of course she was, I thought as I gritted my teeth in a fruitless effort to gain patience. She could not help herself. It was one of her main features. I withstood her fiery glare calmly, refusing to give her an explanation. It was for her own good, really. As soon as Diaspro had told of her folly, I had dragged Bloom off to the corridor, where she was now protesting heavily.

"Why do you insist on limiting my movements? I am still a free woman!" She yelled at me. I rubbed my eyes wearily and decided to tell her before she could turn this into yet another crusade against me and our engagement.

"Because your sister is stomping around there like a madman. I thought I would spare you from her childish scorn." That was putting it lightly, honestly.

"Oh." Her eyes softened slightly. "I apologize sir, I am very easily irritated this evening." She confessed, staring at her creamy gloves. I was puzzled by the uncharacteristically confusion and uncertainty she displayed. I took her lace-covered hands in mine.

"What is happening, Miss Elliot? Are you having second thoughts?" I was unsure why I ventured to ask that question since I had recently decided that I did not care about feelings. Hang it, that was absolute nonsense. I had started to want her to want to marry me. And apparently my grammar had detoriated in the process.

She shook her head, looking very confused and doubtful about the whole situation.

"I cannot tell you how I feel. You know I never gladly consented to this." She waved her hands at me, effectively freeing them.

"You don't have any feelings for me then?" I ventured brazenly.

"That is a very ungentlemanly question, Sir!" She reverted to her usual aloof politeness. I would not let her this time.

"Tell me our I will announce our engagement to the entire ball room." That should convince her. She only glared at me, eyes blazing. She continued to hold my gaze until she looked down and finally relented.

"I… I am so terribly frightened." She finally croaked out. She refused to even glance at me now, her eyes were trained to the plush red carpet.

"Why? Have I done something to distress you? Tell me. Please." It was too late, she had retreated to her shell again. "Why do you insist on shutting me out?" I laid my hand on her cheek. By Jove, I wanted to kiss her. So I did. I clasped my hands around her and pulled her closer. As a response, her hands tangled in my hair and tugged slightly, which only spurred me on. Just as I wondered if I would venture to trace my tongue between her lips, she pulled away forcefully. She practically stumbled backwards and quickly wrapped her arms around her upper body protectively.

"I do not want to give myself to you." She said, fierce again.

"Damn it! Blast this bullshit about bending and breaking! Do you realize how little you reach by being this… unyielding? Do you realize how much you will miss out on because of this? Just let me in." I grasped her wrists again, but she did not flinch. She sent me a steely look as a reply.

"It is the choice I have made." She replied coldly and walked away from me, I imagine to search for her sister.

How ironic.

I decided to forego chasing her and went to look for Diaspro instead, but she was nowhere to be found after the havoc she wreaked. And no, that was not an exaggeration.

* * *

**Bloom's POV**

"Stella, you have to help me. Please, I am asking this as your sister." I pleaded, grabbing her hand affectionately. I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing. Although I was pretty much convinced that I was running from Sky. I… He was falling in love with me and I would never be good enough.

"I am afraid I cannot help you, sister." Stella's pretentious coldness astonished me as soon as I had entered the ballroom. We retired into a more quiet room. I was still rather wary that she would cause a scene. Because I knew she _could_. Sometimes, that sufficed.

"But you _can_. I do not wish to marry Prince Sky." I ignored her incredulous stare. "Well, I would only want to if I were truly certain of his affections. And I am not." I added, with a hint of sadness. A glint of hope seemed kindled in her lively hazel eyes. She glanced at my hand furtively, which made me wonder about her current thoughts.

"How can I help you, sister?" She appeared to relent. "Are you sure you are not making a mistake? I assumed this was against you ghastly moral principles." I could not help but notice the insinuated mocking tone in her voice. And… triumph? The latter I could not believe. Did not believe.

"This matter would not tarnish my reputation. It is a woman's right to break off the engagement if there are serious objections against the gentleman concerned. Do you not share my opinion?" She only nodded her assent, therefore I continued. "Furthermore, the engagement has not been publicly announced. Of course," I conceded as I watched her protest, "his family and some of my relatives are acquainted with this information. However, I do not find it presumptuous to believe that my own family would forgive me and support me after this.. misfortune has befallen me. To be frank, I do not care particularly for the approval of his family, I was never tied to them. Although I would be sorry to lose Diaspro. She has been a very dear friend to me these past weeks." I spoke these last words mainly to myself.

Apparently, I had lost her attention, because she was twisting her golden curls around her fingers listlessly.

"I want you to consult mama about this. I wish to leave this place as soon as possible after severing all ties with Prince Sky." I tried to keep my faltering voice in check as I spoke these words. Her eyes lit up again and a contented smile appeared on her face.

"I will do my best, sister. For you." She kissed my temple and bounced out of the room happily.

Something struck me as rather odd: not once did she call me by my name.

I was oddly placid as I went to look for our carriage. I failed to notice Diaspro and Sky, but their servants found me after half an hour of walking about. They escorted me to the pretty barouche. I was not surprised when one of the servants slipped a piece of paper in my hand. I folded it open and found my mother's whimsical writing: "Attend the Grand Ball the day after tomorrow and we will fetch you." I reread the words until I arrived at the house and then folded it neatly into my sleeve. As soon as I got out of the carriage, a body collided with mine.

"Bloom! I am so so so so so sorry! So incredibly sorry!" Diaspro flung her arms around me and almost squeezed me to death

"It's quite alright, Di." I replied calmly. I was actually feeling infinitely more collected after talking to my sister. I felt as if I had a way out. Away from him. Which was exactly what I wanted.

Exactly.

Precisely.

Just so.

**A/N: would you look at that! I produced something! It is a short one, I know. I have been working on the last chapter as well. Then there is an epilogue and that will be all. I apologize profusely for not updating earlier, but I did have the worst writer's block. In any case, I promise to finish this story by Christmas. Thank you for sticking with me! I do hope the people who are still reading review because I have missed you :)!**

**II**


	15. Education

**EDUCATION**

* * *

_In school, I was educated according contemporary rules and expectations. I learned to be civil, how to make tea, how to do math, art, household skills… I could speak four different languages fluently and read three more. We were never taught about falling in love, or more importantly, about falling _out_ of love._

_I wish I had that knowledge._

* * *

Here I am. I am terribly frightened. Prince Sky sent me an odd but somehow caring look, silently asking me if I am alright.

"I can't." I felt my throat constrict, knowing that my sister is on the other side of that door while Sky is here. By _my_ side. It just does not seem very… conceivable.

"Are you… are you quite alright love?" Concern was etched on his face but it was hardly sufficient. I had difficulty breathing and placed my hand on my stomach, trying to calm down. Just slow down everything.

"It must be that wretched corset." I whispered in his ear. He shivered at the close contact and then smirked at me. I could not believe I told him that. I just kept on doing unbelievable things when I was around him.

Unconceivable.

"No worries love." He gently touched the small of my back. "When we are on our honeymoon, I intend to banish any and all corsets." I noticed the mischievous twinkle in his eye as I gasped. I was not as shocked as I used to be by his callous remarks.

"I cannot do this." I repeated stubbornly. I was not ready. "I do not want to leave you." I balled my hands into fists, cursing my own stupidity. God Bloom, just tell him now that you want to flee with your sister and leave him here at this very door. I entertain the thought of him 'chasing after me', but it slips my mind swiftly when he speaks.

"I will not leave you side Bloom." I gave him a small smile, glad he misunderstood. "Ready?" He asked the servants opened the door and we were bound to enter the party. I glanced at his gorgeous blue eyes and forced myself to nod.

No. Not ready at all.

**SKY POV**

I could not help feeling that something was… off. But then she smiled at me and I felt content once more. Why would she be dissatisfied? Everything had been going smoothly. For the past forty-eight hours, I scowled. Diaspro suddenly popped up and dragged Bloom with her, ignoring my protests. I needed a drink.

As I walked down the corridor I heard a familiar voice coming from one of the many rooms.

"Yes, Stella. That's the flower, the red one. The poppy."

"Ew, it is positively disgusting, it has bugs." Stella's childish voice spoke.

"Well it's not for food, you silly beautiful goose, it's.." Her voice trailed off as I trudged down the hall. There were footsteps behind me and I turned around, only to come face to face with Bloom. She took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye, as if to gather courage.

"My mother and sister are here."

**BLOOM POV**

"I will look for your them and tell them about our engagement." He offered with a smile.

"No." I said firmly. "I do not want that." I protested, feeling very childish.

"I will not kiss your sister's cheek when she congratulates me." He quipped, tapping my chin playfully.

"No." I repeated, regretting the words as soon as I noticed his brow furrow.

"What seems to be the problem then?" he asked with his customary sinister serenity. I knew it was only the calming before the storm.

"I do not wish you to. That is all. If she does not believe me, that is fine. She will discover the truth sooner or later." I answered testily.

"I cannot talk to her at all?"

"Of course you can. I only ask one thing of you and that is not to boast about our engagement." I pleaded desperately. It sounded wrong. So wrong.

"I do not understand, Bloom. What particular reason could you have?" I did not dare to look him straight in his hurt face. "Care to inform me?" He asked loudly and took a step closer.

"I do not feel an urge to do so, Prince Sky." I answered stiffly, not flinching. His expression promptly changed and he grasped my wrist with an iron grip.

"Are you ashamed of this? Us? Me?" He raised his voice again and yanked at my arm, making me clench my teeth in pain. I will not cry. I will not cry.

"No, of course not! Why... how could you imagine such a thing?"

"It took me a great effort to obtain your consent, in case you had forgotten." He sneered. "Have you even truly given it? I thought you were past that, by now." He yelled, clasping both of my wrists together, almost lifting me off the ground. As I noticed the control slip in his eyes when he pulled me near, I snapped myself.

"I am scared, alright? I am terrified. All my life, she has been the prettier one, the sweeter one and heaven forbid – to some people even the brighter one. My mother cultivated that sense of superiority in my sister and I have tried very hard to interfere, but she loves being admired too much. It was to no avail. I do not hate her for it, but if I would tell her that I was engaged to _you_, I know she would laugh at me. Because she is a such a great person. Because she is my sister. The only way I could _ever_ be happy would be at her service. And I am tired of helping everyone out. I just want to … be!" I finished, breathing hard.

"You let go of me." I observed, glancing at my red wrists and then at his astounded azure eyes.

"Around 'the brighter one'." He reacted drily. "May I say something, love?" I nodded slowly as a response. "I will say a few words now." I braced myself for a very long and eloquent speech and sighed loudly.

"There is no comparison." I looked at him expectantly and he merely smiled at me. He seemed to read my mind and said: "That is all, love."

**SKY POV**

"Oh. Really? I…" She stuttered. "That is good to hear." She looked remorseful.

"What did you do?" I blurted the question out. She glanced up at me quickly. Too quickly.

"Nothing. I… I am just… I am all astonishment Sir." She flinched when I took her hands in mine and sighed as she caressed my thumb ever so slightly. "I am such a foolish girl." She stood on tiptoes and planted a kiss on my cheek. "I have to go to Stella, she wanted me to taste some kind of tea. And I have to tell her something she will not like." She turned around and darted away.

Jolly.

Tea. Tea with Stella. Since when did Stella make tea? Her mother must have set this up. I hoped they didn't poison Bloom and whisk her away to…

"_I cannot do this"_

"_I do not want to leave you"_

Shite, I was such a bleeding idiot. She was making a run for it. My thoughts were only turmoil as I ran down the corridor.

_Why not just let her go? Because I love her! Oh. _

I slowed down. But why would she run from me now?

_It's not as if you showed her much kindness. _

_Well I had changed, had I not?_

The tea. Poppy's. Double shite.

I sprinted to the room where I last heard the Elliot-women. Witches might be a more correct term. I barged in just as Bloom was about to lift the teacup to her lips. When did I kiss her last? It seemed such a long time ago. Oh Christ.

"Do not drink that!" I grabbed the cup and tossed its contents into the fire.

"Sky? What are you doing?" Bloom asked in a loud and angry whisper.

"She is trying to drug you. They are trying to." I pointed a the two culprits. I grab Bloom's hand and kiss them. "I am so glad you didn't drink your tea."

"But she did!" Stella squealed triumphantly.

"What is happening here?" Bloom seems to have trouble controlling her temper, for which I cannot blame her.

"She laced your tea with opiates. What exactly did you expect to gain here?" I turned to Stella with a questioning look. "I will take her to the mansion when she's unconscious."

"Unconscious?!" Bloom practically screeched as Stella replied: "But that would look so bad." She fake pouted. "What a scandal seeing as you are not her husband, nor her guardian. Or even her fiancé." She gloated, obviously referring to the fact that Bloom and I had not yet announced our engagement. She knew very well a secret engagement was worth as much as no engagement at all. Conniving cow. "Then I will hand her over to Diaspro." I retaliated.

"No one will be handing anyone over!" Bloom cried out with an exasperated look.

"Sit down, love."

"Why isn't she sleepy yet?" Stella whined, making Bloom's mouth fall open in shock.

"To continue, young man. Why would your cousin take her? Her mother and sister are here. Her loving family will take care of her! We will have to take her back home to cure her from this terrible condition. And you.." Bloom interrupted her vile mother as she jumped up from her seat again.

"You were trying to sedate me?"

"That is such an ugly word dear. We were ensuring that you made a sensible decision."

"And how did you learn this?" She turned to me, still angry. I raised my hands in surrender.

"I remembered hearing them talking about poppy's and then you mentioned that Stella was preparing damn tea, I assumed she would use the milk of the flower to.."

"The what?" Stella interjected. Really now?

"The poppy milk. Latex. The opium inside of the poppy." I explained to Bloom briefly. "I have dabbled with it, but it is very nasty stuff indeed." Stella answers the question on her mother's face.

"I used the seeds." I could not help but guffaw as Stella confessed this. I glanced at Bloom, who was seemingly starting to boil over. The clouds in her mind seemed to have faded and a storm had reached her eyes.

"How dare you? You are my sister and I have done nothing but loving and protecting you." I had to restrain myself from chuckling because Bloom 'protecting' her sister was exactly why we were in this extremely uncomfortable situation. "I would have expected this from Mama, but… you?"

"_You_ wanted to get rid of him! I was doing you a favour! I would pick up the pieces after you left and I would become the most beautiful princess Eraklyon had ever seen."

Bloom looked up at Stella incredulously and the expression in her eyes shifted. There it was; fire and ice.

"He is _mine_, you daft cow." My fiancée spit out venomously. And may I say, quite uncharacteristically. Although I was rather surprised at her 'eloquent speech' – no, I was positively elated.

"That is very flattering love, but maybe we should leave your mother and sister be. I fear that we may have overstayed our welcome."

* * *

It has been two days since my sister and mother tried to poison me. Forty-eight hours since Sky told me I had to take some time to decide whether I really wanted to marry him after I had confessed that my original design was to run from him. Something about him not wanting me if I wanted him.

I had not repeated my passionate and possessive ejaculation that he was mine. I was too flustered, aggravated and grieved, I hoped he understood that. Forty-six hours since he said he would leave me in peace and would not try to woo me with lavish gifts and unwanted attention. His words, mind you. It has been forty-six hours and his polite behaviour was driving me positively mad.

"Why have you not kissed me again?" I asked during supper, making his choke on his sea bass.

"Bloom! There are servants in the house." He hissed at me, looking uncomfortable. Odd.

"Well that did not stop you before." I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I meant that we should not _discuss_ the matter. Especially not until you have made your choice." He was carefully concealing his reproaching tone, but I could tell his patience was wearing thin.

"Really. Why?" I tried on my most innocent expression and pushed my breasts up, lifting my crossed arms. This time, he replied swiftly, without thinking.

"Because it would impair your judgment. You would obviously never want to release me." He leered at me and I smirked triumphantly.

"Obviously." I smiled discerningly at his baffled face and left the dining room after wishing him a good night.

One hour later, as Di was chattering on about Avalon, there was a knock on the door. Subsequently, a servant entered and bowed, announcing that he had a package from His Royal Majesty Prince Sky. Di rushed him out unceremoniously and ripped open the box whilst muttering something that might have been 'finally! Bloody idiot'. I could not agree more. She beckoned me to come and see.

"Are those… purple shoes?" She stared at the gift with blatant disdain.

"No." I giggled like a silly school girl. Actually giggled. "They are mauve."

* * *

**A/N: So sorry, but I do have a legitimate excuse: computer problems! That was the last chapter folks! There will be an epilogue, but that's it. Please please please review for the (almost) last time. Thank you so much already for your readership. It was a blast :)**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Seriously." The furious redhead exclaimed loudly once they had reached the confines of their drawing room. "Why do I even bother to be polite to that woman?"

Her husband merely sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair as he did every Sunday around five o'clock in the afternoon. He checked his golden pocket watch and observed that it was only half past four this time. Her patience was growing thinner every week.

"Hello-o! Bloom to his Majesty." She waved her hands in front of his face ungracefully. It was nothing like her to act so childish, but she obviously needed to process some frustrations, so he let her.

"Come on love, give her some time." He tried to reason with her.

"Time?" She screeched. "I have to give her time? Time is giving me an apoplexy!" He could not help but laugh at her obvious exaggeration, although she seemed quite serious about it. "She _criss_crossed the line today." She drew a letter 'z' in the air to emphasize her words and crossed her arms defiantly. "You do not recall what she said, after she catechised me about my family- _again_?"

"No, I do not." He slipped out of his jacket, knowing she would follow him to the bedroom where he proceeded to loosen his cravat. Coming to a stop, she glared at him and imitated his mother's high and haughty voice.

"The mere fact that one attends a fancy school, does not alter one's inferior position in society. In my humble opinion." She raised her chin and helped him to undo the first ivory buttons of his shirt. "The nerve! Hasn't she noticed that we are already married?!" She put up a hand, adorned with two rings. The most expensive-looking was silver with an incredibly beautiful and grand emerald which he had chosen, but the second one, her wedding ring, featured only a purple star sapphire. One could not tell the colour was purple for sure, it could have been mauve.

This was also a gesture he got to see every week after teatime with his parents. Admittedly, his mother was not the most agreeable person to be around, but… Well, actually, there was no 'but'. He was just waiting for the reward for his patience and kindness with his wife.

Like every other week after teatime with his parents.

"What does she want me to do? Flee the country? Kill myself? Good heavens, she wants me to kill myself!" She cried out theatrically. He found it quite amusing that a rational woman as his wife was so astoundingly affected by the contempt of his mother.

"Bloom." He ordered her to stop pacing, though he was certain she would not listen to him. "Now you are overreacting. You do not need her approval. You have me." He winked and pulled her closer. "Besides, my father is very fond of you." He grabbed her hand and draped it around his shoulder.

"I know." She pouted slightly. "It is only this.. she is such a hag!" He had to repress the urge to laugh and kiss her. He still thought she was adorable when she cursed, but he reminded himself she was talking about his mother, the queen of Eraklyon.

"Why don't we leave this place for a while?" Her brows scrunched up.

"But we already had a honeymoon."

"I know that love, but we could just travel. Not be here." He saw how she tried to repress a dreamy look.

"What about your duties, and… Brandon and… Diaspro?" It struck him as rather silly that she never referred to Diaspro as 'Di', although she always called his cousin by her pet name when addressing her.

"I am quite sure Brandon is busy enough trying to get hitched to your sister and Di is on her own honeymoon, remember?"

"I suppose…"

"And you know, I will be there." He pulled her onto his lap and put a finger under her chin. "That's reason enough, I presume." She sent him an annoyed scowl. That expression was quickly replaced by a mischievous, sarcastic smile, one of which he was sure she had adopted from him. She huffed and gave her reply with twinkling eyes.

"I cannot believe you are still under that misconception."

She was lying in his arms, one leg draped over his thigh comfortably. She moaned delicately as he peppered silent kisses over her jaw.

"When did we start being like everyone we despised?" Bloom spoke slowly.

"What do you mean, love?" His head did not shoot up immediately.

"You know, like those couples who always give each other pet names." She huffed. "You call me love."

"Because that's what you are."

"But you called me that even before we got engaged. Probably before you fell in love with me."

"I fell in love with you? I do not recall that." He joked and ducked to avoid her slap. She only gave him a cold glare as a reply. She still had not lost that withering stare, not even during their honeymoon.

"Seriously."

"Is that your word of the day?" He referred to her earlier outburst.

"I _am_ serious, Sky." She persisted stubbornly, but he could not resist taunting her. Of course, they often wound up in a fight because of her stubbornness and his constant need for entertainment.

"I know." He paused and looked down at her averted face. "You called me Sky." He grinned widely and leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Why do you always do that?" She pushed him away, sighing and glanced at him angrily.

"Kiss you?" He requested quizzically. He liked her much better after her outburst about teatime, really. She had sighed too then, but a little more … content. "Well, love, that's what husbands do, obviously. It seems clear that I haven't kissed you nearly enough if you're not aware of _that_ fact." He pointed out mischievously.

"Gah!" She cried out, exasperated. He suddenly remembered how she had cried out in his arms a few hours earlier. He could feel the scratches on his back burn again. "Sky." She suddenly kneeled in front of him, making him freeze. "You are thinking about this afternoon, are you not?" Her voice was an octave lower now. She traced two fingers over the lower hem of his shirt torturously slow.

"Bloom." He said with a choked voice. "What are you doing?"

"What is required of me." She stood up and pushed him down on the nearest sofa. "My marital duties." She proceeded to loosen his buttons, but stopped mid-way. "Wait a second." He groaned and let his face drop on the pillows. "You don't really deserve this now, do you? Because you're always opposing me." She let her hands travel between his thighs playfully. "You are very naughty, prince Sky." She leaned in and bit his earlobe lightly. "Do you know what happens to naughty children?" She asked hoarsely. He shook his head, mesmerized. "Nothing." She removed her hands and pulled herself up. "They get absolutely nothing."

He contemplated yelling at her, but that would result in more teasing and never getting any, and –he glanced down at his pants- that was certainly not an option.

"Love…?" He asked wistfully.

"Why do you address me as love, Prince Sky?" She pressed again.

"Why do you still address me as Prince Sky?" He retorted easily, placing a playful kiss on her nose.

"Because…" She crawled into his lap teasingly. "You are indeed a prince."

"Well," he murmured affectionately, "you are my love, my dear. My only one for that matter." He grinned at her and pulled her closer, between his thighs. His wife sighed happily and believed she could get used to this.

"Please call me something else." He suddenly spoke up, gently breaking her reverie.

"Ha! You already know your pet name, the only one befitting for you. In fact, you must have heard it before. Since you are scarily omniscient."

"Really?" He leaned in eagerly, his eyes glistening with anticipation.

"Of course." The redhead was well aware that her reply would cost her something, but it would most likely be a kiss. And she did not really mind that. Quite the contrary.

She pecked his lips and released herself from his embrace, prepared to flee from his greedy hands.

"Spawn of Satan."

**A/N: there we go! I guess that was kinda cheesy, but these two deserved some fluff after all the drama! I hope you enjoyed my story. Thank you all for your kind reviews! I have no plans for a future Winx story, but if you are a fan of The Vampire Diaries, check out my story 'Gin Gini and Bourbon' and say hi!**

**Leave some love!**

**Thank you to BearyBeach, prettycurefan (especially for that touching review of chapter 13), RoseGoldUnknown, AngeliqueKat, Silverwarrior13, randomfunnyness, 1000GreenSun, DarknessBandit, Red Eyed Newborn, loveablebunny, purplepace, mika vamp girl, joy-lovely, lilialh, lcelinaoc, the darkness princess, xBloomStarx, shadowkittyxX, Pani Drwzi and karlan1**

**Damnation soldier: Thank you so much for those amazing compliments! Blushing as I reread your review!**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: thank you so much for your patience and I am really sorry I let you down! I usually hate people who abandon stories, but there really was no other way. Anyway, I hope you still leave a review for this epilogue. Thank you for your kind words!x**

**Sakurakoi: for reviewing every single chapter in a few minutes! I cannot tell you how much I appreciate that! **

**Mimilove1013: thank you! I got this idea from a book by Georgette Heyer, she writes some great regency stuff!**

**Momorulz: I am so sorry for the slow update, but writer's block isn't something you can fight easily! I will remind myself to write out more of the story beforehand! Thanks for your reviews!**

**MAGIXprincess: as you see, I have finally finished this story! I hope you enjoyed every chapter!**

**Ashleymiles60176: thank you so much! I love that you get that vibe! I can see the similarities, although I do insert a lot more (naughty) banter to make it a bit more up-to-date. They would have crucified Austen if she wrote like me :|**

**WestOftheGlass for your very sensible reviews! I am very sad you stopped reviewing after a while, but I guess that might be partly (or wholly) my fault due to lack of updating. **

**Totally Lori: I don't know where you have disappeared to again, but reading your reviews is always such a joy and brings a smile to my face every time! I love you 3**

**And FINALLY Firefairy219 because she is such a great friend, both in the virtual and in the real world, and she has been through it all with me and I really should have used her as a beta because she is the best grammar nazi you'll ever meet but I'm too stubborn to not surprise her with every update ;) *slightly out of breath*Love ya! Je bent de beste!x**


End file.
